Choosing How to Live
by Spreading-Love
Summary: Serena Skye Stewart, having also lost her parents in that tragic crash with Elena, simply wishes to have a new start. As the school year begins Skye meets the new mysterious guy, Stefan Salvatore, that not only makes her smile again but also bring out the girl she once was. But of course life doesnt get easier from there when Skye then meets his older sexy brother, Damon salvatore.
1. Just the Beginning

**A/N: I read a lot a good story about the vampire diaries so I wanted to start a love story for Damon and Stefan . Please don't be so hard on me it's my first time writing a story so it might not be so good. Please review and tell me what you think and advice is good but please no mean reviews also I just need one review to continue to the second chapter, this just kind of explains her point of view. P.S Electra looks like Selena Gomez but has grey eyes **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries**

_**Dear Diary **_

_Today will be different it has to be, It's been 4 months since are accident and since my parents left us. I can no longer be the sad little girl that lost her parents I have to be strong for my brother Jason. I feel alone although I'm anything but that I know someone that is going through the same thing as me and that's my best friend Elena Gilbert. Let me explain how are parents died, after me and Elena decided to ditch family night we went to a party but when we got stranded we decided to call are parents but we didn't expect are car to lose control and dump into willow creek. It was a miracle of how I and Elena survived but are guilt constantly washes over us. If we haven't had went to that party Elena and Jeremy would still their parents and Jason and I would have are parents back. But all the pain has to go away right? It has to I know my parents wouldn't have wanted me or Jason suffering over their death but how can we not we were left alone in this cruel world. We may be still grieving over are parents death but it seems like the whole town has moved on and maybe that's a sign that we should too. Change is in the air I can sense it, the sun shines brighter the birds seem to chirp louder and the sky seems bluer. Today is the day I will start my new happy life I feel stronger and powerful maybe it was just me remembering all the folk lore she used to tell me about vampire, werewolves and witches but I felt different a good different like I face the world all by myself , today WILL be different I just hope its good._

_. _

_Sincerely, Skye Stewart_


	2. Pilot Part 1

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH! For the reviews and just one thing I messed up on is on my a/n last time I said Electra looked like Selena Gomez I meant Skye looks like her I was between Electra Stewart or Skye Stewart but choose Skye but if you would like me to change the name to Electra just review it. I will also go by episode but I will also change some things to fit with my new characters. Also My new favorite people,**

**Asher Knight, TaylorChesney, Allylynn, Gracieclaire, Belleslvtr1867: to answer your question no Skye isn't taking Elena's spot or Jason to Jeremy. Skye was in the same accident with Elena that killed both of their parents they have been best friends, that's how they got in the accident**

**Update!: ill end up fixing how the chapter is displayed later because i know its really difficult to read when its all stuck together and ill end up proofreading later on too so the chapters wont look all crappy. My Latest chapters are better displayed and dont have many miss spelled words so dont stop reading from here i promise the chapters get written better!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries**

Closing my diary and putting it away in my night stand I took one more satisfied glance in the mirror at my appearance I wore a pink and black floral shirt that hugged my bust line but flowed loosely around my stomach with some light skinny jeans and my black flats with my anklet my dad gave me for my 10 birthday. I nodded to myself and went downstairs grabbing a glass of orange juice and listening to my iPod I sat on the counter and just let the music calm my nerves. I sat there for a moment longer until I was joined by my brother Jason ''hey Skye how ya holding up?'' he said looking worried I smiled and got off patting his head ''I'm doing better J.J how about you'' he kissed my forehead and said ''just glad you're doing better'' he grabbed some coffee and said ''I'll be back by 7:30 if I have to stay later than that at work I'll call you ok'' he said giving me a stern look I smiled and said ''yes sir!'' he chuckled and said ''that's my baby sis'' I smiled and he walked off taking his backpack outside ''I'll see you later have a good first day of school'' I smiled and waved at him as he slowly closed the door. When he left I let out a breath 'everything will get better' I kept on repeating to myself I then hear a car horn outside my house I straighten my clothes and grabbed my book bag and walked out the house seeing my other best friend bonnie with Elena in the passenger seat waving for me to hurry up I smiled and ran off and opened the back seat door and sat down smiling at them and soon we were on the road.

Listening to the soft melody of The Fray-Never say Never I looked out the window not bothering to listen to bonnie and Elena's conversation I had lost interest when she said she was physic especially when we were passing the cemetery memories soon passed through my mind until I was interrupted by someone calling mine and Elena's name ''Skye, Elena! back in the car'' I took out my ear phone and smiled sheepishly at her ''I was doing it again right I'm sorry bonnie'' she nodded while smiling I then continue ''you were telling us-'' she finished my sentence and said ''that I'm physic now'' I smiled and said ''ok fine predict something about me and Elena anything'' she let out a breath and eyed both Elena and I and said ''I see-'' but then everything happened so fast first there was a loud thud and soon we were swerving out of control we all gasped and I closed my eyes squeezing my seat belt tight until we came to a sudden stop I open my eyes and I hear bonnie say ''what was that!, oh my god Skye, Elena are you two ok?'' Elena nodded and said ''I'm fine'' bonnie looked shaken but as me ''it was like a bird or something it came out of nowhere'' Elena spoke again ''really im fine, were fine, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives''. Bonnie looked at me and I nodded in agreement she grabs my hand and says ''are you sure your ok?'' I let out a shaky breath and said ''y-yes I'm fine what matters is that it wasn't serious'' she gave me a proud smile and said ''I predict this year is going to be kick-ass and I predict all the sad and darks times are over and you're going to be beyond happy, both of you will'' she said glancing now at Elena she turned back to me and I gave her a thankful smile and soon enough we were back on the road.

'The same old Mystic Falls high school' I thought happily to myself Elena was talking to bonnie while she got her books out of her locker I then hear ''he hates me'' I turn around and see Matt slightly glare at Elena as he slams his locker door and walks off I turn and smile reassuringly at Elena ''don't say that he doesn't hate you'' bonnie then added ''yeah that's not hate that's 'you dumped and I'm too cool to show it' look he gave you'' I giggled and so did Elena until we hear a loud Caroline yelling over to us ''Skye! Elena! '' Caroline comes and nearly chokes me to death in a hug and soon it was Elena's turn in a bone crushing hug from the mighty Caroline ''oh my god how are you two'' I was about to answer until she turns to bonnie asking ''how are they, are they doing better?'' I cut in and say ''hello Caroline were right here'' Elena nodded and said ''I'm fine thank you'' I almost believed her she must have been practicing, but I nodded in agreement. Caroline nodded and said ''ok see you guys later'' and with one more cheerful smile she walked off we waved at Caroline and when we turn back to bonnie my smile falls and bonnie lets out a laugh and so does Elena ''no comment now let's go''.

As we walked down the hallway bonnie stopped us ''why are we stopping'' I asked bonnie then said ''who is THAT'' Elena looked and said ''all I see is back'' I nodded In agreement but bonnie continued ''but that's a hot back'' I smiled and she continued ''I'm sensing Seattle and plays the guitar'' Elena turned towards her and said ''you're really going to run this whole physic thing to the ground'' bonnie shrugged and said ''pretty much'' but Elena's smiled faded and soon she said ''I'll be back'' I turn to see where she was going and it was to follow Jeremy to the men's restroom I sign I hear bonnie mumble many times ''please be hot'' after a few minutes I see Jeremy storm out the restroom not before glancing at me and giving me a sad look before he went outside I turn around and was about to go after him but I then bump into a hard chest. I look up and meet the greenest emerald green eyes I've ever seen looking straight into my stormy grey eyes. He was very handsome he looked dazed by me like if he had seen me before but soon he has an apologetic face and says ''excuse me I didn't see you'' I smile and say ''its ok my name is Skye Stewart nice to meet you'' he smiled a dizzyingly smile and said ''I'm Stefan Salvatore nice to meet you as well'' I smiled at him once before he walks past me and walks down the hall but before he takes one more glance at me but as he does he bumps into Elena I giggle as she stutters over her words to explain why she was in the men's bathroom.

After school ended and being constantly told by bonnie and Elena that Stefan was looking at me we decided we would meet at the grill to talk about the party in the woods. I went straight home walking into my empty house this was the hardest part of coming home not seeing my dad read the news paper or seeing my mom in the kitchen making something delicious like she always, and seeing my brother not home made it worse trying to get us threw everything right now. I went upstairs to my room I plopped on my bed and buried my face on the pillow just thinking and letting the silence calm me. I slept but I woke up suddenly from a squawk outside I rubbed my eyes and looked outside and saw a beautiful crow, I looked at the clock and say it was 8:00pm I rushed out of bed and fixed my loose curls and went straight to my car but with the urge I was still watched but I paid no attention to it and went straight to the grill meeting my friends.

When I got into the grill I saw Matt talking to bonnie he glanced at me and left. I sat next to bonnie and whispered as Matt passed us ''what's his problem?'' she shrugged and said ''he still isn't over Elena'' I nodded Caroline then clears her throat ''like I was saying, Stefan Salvatore's favorite color is blue, he lives in the old boarding house with his uncle Zach he hasn't been here since he was little, military family so they moved a lot , he's a Gemini and were planning a June wedding'' I just nodded but smiled while giggling with Elena until I saw Caroline's smile fade I look at where she was looking at and I see Elena walking with Stefan, Matt then whispered in Bonnie's ear and says ''just give her sometime'' he rolled his eyes and walked right in front of Elena and Stefan and he greeted Stefan but just gave a simple nod to elena. I gave Elena a sympathetic smile and she just let her shoulders falls as she walked to us I glance at Stefan and see his eyes gleam I gave him a small smile as he sat next to me with Elena on the other side of me. Caroline started to interrogate Stefan ''so you haven't lived her since you were little?'' Stefan nodded and said ''yes I just moved back '' bonnie then asked ''parent's?'' Stefan's face slightly fell ''they passed away'' he said looking at Elena and I, I nodded not knowing what to say because I know the constant nagging of people throwing out there apologizes to you and not really meaning it but either way I still felt bad ''I'm sorry'' I said he nodded and gave me a halfhearted smile. Elena then continued ''do you have any siblings'' Stefan nodded in no ''none that I talk too'' I nodded we stared into each other's eyes for a second but got cut off by Caroline ''so Stefan since your new here I'm guessing you don't know about the party tonight'' Caroline batted her eyelashes at Stefan bonnie nodded and said ''it's a back to school thing at the falls'', Stefan leaned back and looked at me ''are you going Elena is?'' I was about to answer but Bonnie answered for me ''of course she is'' I gave her a playful annoyed smile while she just smiled victoriously I moved a stray strand of my hair in back of my ear and smiled at Stefan nodding showing I was going to that party he gave me a sweet smile that made me get butterflies. I was actually excited for tonight.

**A/N: Sorry I'm stopping right here but I'm so tired I will update the second part by Sunday. Tell me what you think and what parts need help in, constructive criticism is welcomed. Also I need at least two more reviews to continue that's all I'm asking for . Also if you would like me to change the name to electra I need at least 4 reviews requesting to change it but who ever wants the name to stay the same also review it. P.S my A/N will be shorter next time promise.**


	3. Pilot Part 2

**A/N: Well I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter but I will continue since at least I got one more new review, I will just ask for one review to continue each chapter and like I said constructive criticism is welcomed and thanks to all the people who put my story on their favorites. **

**Update!: ill end up fixing how the chapter is displayed later because i know its really difficult to read when its all stuck together and ill end up proofreading later on too so the chapters wont look all crappy. My Latest chapters are better displayed and dont have many miss spelled words so dont stop reading from here i promise the chapters get written better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries (but I wish I did) :P**

After are little meeting at the Mystic Grill we all head home for a change of clothes and we would all soon head back to the venue of the party. When I unlocked the door Jason was flipping through the channels of are tv ''hey sis how was your first day at school?'' I smile and say ''it was nice a lot of old faces and people I missed, how was your first day of college slash work?'' he chuckled and said ''it was boring but I'm so tired I think I'm going to crash early'' I nodded he turned off the TV and while he passed me he kissed my forehead but I stopped him as he was half way up the stairs ''um J.J I'm going to a party tonight is that ok?'' he smiled at me and said ''yeah have some fun your young just don't drink ok'' I nod and say ''wasn't planning too'' he nodded and continued to walk upstairs to his room. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of fresh clothes a jean skirt with some black leggings I got my red shirt and put on a black undershirt for it and a black jacket on top with some black flats I brushed threw my long brown loose curls and soon I was ready to go. I went and checked on Jason and sure enough he was knocked out in his bed the only sound that was heard was the low snoring he gave off, a small smile appeared on my face as I shut the door to my peaceful sleeping brother.

It was a chillin night and as I walked into the clearing I saw many familiar faces having fun and not having a care in the world. I spotted bonnie with Elena where the huge fire was at I walked over to them and gave them a smile ''hey gals'' they all let out a small laugh and say ''well someone is cheery'' I roll my eyes at them and soon bonnie nudges me on the side ''so have you seen your hottie?'' I slightly blush but it's a good thing the light was dim and we were outside ''ok he's a little pretty'' Elena rolls her eyes and says ''he has a romance novel stare'' I let out another laugh bonnie joins and looks around us a little more serious ''so where is he?'' I shrug and say ''I don't know he said he would be here'' Elena smirks and says ''well tell her since you're the physic one'' I nod in agreement she gave us a goofy smile and says ''oh right I forgot, alright give me a sec grams says I have to concentrate'' I stop her and say ''wait all physics need a need a crystal ball'' she giggles and I look around and I find an empty beer bottle I grab it and say ''Ta-Da'' she smiles I reach out and give it too her are fingers touch and mine and her hands never leave the bottle she then had a blank stare but soon Elena called her name and bonnie instantly pulled her hand away from the bottle ''are you ok?'' bonnie looks at me freaked out and says ''that was weird, when I touched you I saw a crow and fog?'' I chill ran down my spin when I remembered the crow that was sitting in my window sill I look at Elena and she looked as freaked out as we all were Elena then stutters ''w-what?'' bonnie repeats it ''a crow, fog and a man, I'm drunk it's the drinking its nothing physic about it'' another shiver went down my spine I've seen the fog and the crow but never a man, she takes the bottle away from me and says nervously ''im going to get a refill'' I nod while Elena chases after her I let out a sign and turn around, my heart almost comes out my chest there stood Stefan looking at me with a sweet smile ''hey'' I let out a breath I was holding in and say ''hi'' he smiles and says kinda embarrassed ''I did it again?'' I nod and say ''just like how we met'' he chuckles and I smile back but the smile slowly faded he looked at me worriedly ''your upset about something'' I nod and say ''oh uh no its just bonnie she's….you know what never mind you're here'' I needed to stop worrying so much, he smiles at me and says ''yes im here'' I smile back at him. I have never truly smiled so much since my parents have left me.

''You know your kinda the talk of the town'' he chuckles and say ''am i?'' I nod ''uhm mysterious new guy oh yeah'' I let out a small laugh as we walked along the dirt path ''well you have the mysterious thing going to, the sadness'' I slightly frown and look at my cup of water ''uh what makes you think I'm sad?'' ''well I met Elena at the grave yard visiting her parents…and yours'' I nod and say ''well you don't want to know its no exactly party chit chat'' we were now walking on the bridge of the Water falls in the forest the bridge was covered in lights it was beautiful Stefan gave me a small smile and says ''well ive never been good at chit chat'' I nod and let out a shaky breath ''last spring are parents car drove off a bridge into the lake, me and Elena were in the back seat we survived and they didn't'' I said with a small shrug so that's my story'' we both come to a stop as I gazed into his emerald eyes he looked sorrowful but the next thing took me by surprise ''you won't be sad forever Skye'' he said with sincerity it wasn't an option not to believe him I nod as we continued to gaze at each other.

(**Mean While**) _**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

_Tyler and Vicky continued to make out under the moon light but as Tyler tried to continued to be more forceful on Vicky she started to panic but soon Jeremy Gilbert comes to Vicky's rescue. After saying some hurtful words to Vicky, Tyler stomped towards the clearing clearly mad that Vicky had rejected him. Although Jeremy continued to have feelings for Skye he had also develop some feelings for Vicky because she was the only one that understood him. After Vicky confesses of being scared to be screwed around with she walks away from a hurt filled Jeremy all by himself ''alone'' was all he thought he was ever now alone with no one to care for him. _

_**Skye's POV**_

''it looks like Matt and Jeremy can't take their eyes off of us'' I look down towards the clearing and see Matt and Jeremy looking intently at us I look back at Stefan and say ''Matt was mine and Elena's best friend since child hood and Jeremy was my best friend since he was born he's had a crush on me for a while we even started to date we were happy and but then Elena and Matt dated because they thought they owed it to themselves to see if they could be more thatn just friends mine and jeremys relationship was different'''' he leaned forward a little and said ''and?'' ''and then are parents died and everything changes but anyway Jeremy and I we just never had-I don't know it wasn't umm-'' I say trying to finish my sentence with the right word but the word doesn't escape my lips but Stefan's ''passion'' I small smile appeared on my plumped lips ''no it wasn't passion'' we gazed at each other both of our faces had a small smile but as we continued to look at each other something appeared under his eyes, I saw veins start to pop out under his green eyes I then say ''hey are you ok uh your eyes there just-'' he quickly turns around and rubs his eyes ''oh um its nothing are thirsty im going to get us a drink'' he quickly takes my cup away ducking his head and walking away I was shocked of what just occurred.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

_As Jeremy talked to Matt it pained him to see his Ex Girlfriend the one he still cared for deeply talking to the new guy, it pained him so much he needed to leave the seen instead he went for a walk around the site looking at all the happy couples. Mean While Elena looked for Bonnie and Skye but soon bumped into Matt, Matt Confessing he still believed that their relationship could work but Elena thought otherwise. Skye sat silently on the railing looking at her surroundings listening to the music but not knowing that Stefan was gazing at her looking at her with love and protectiveness but as Stefan was going over to apologize for his behavior Caroline stopped right in front of him batting her eyelashes at him and flirting at him although Stefan tried not to be rude before he came out straight forward and said he would not be with Caroline. Stefan slowly walked over to Skye she gave him a smile knowing the reason for his absence and that was Caroline. As Skye and Stefan had a nice conversation Skye saw Elena follow Jeremy into the forest although worried she tried to remind herself that Jeremy was still mad at her so she continued her conversation although still having an uneasy feeling knowing something bad might happen. While Jeremy looked for Vicky his only friend and maybe something else that understood him and made the pain somewhat bearable seeing your Ex with someone else he set on to look for her while Elena was close on his trail, aggravated his continued to argue with his sister but when he falls onto something hard he looks down and sees Vicky eyes shut he gasps and pleads her to wake up she gasped and opened her eyes startling both Gilbert teens but soon Vicky fell unconscious again Jeremy soon grab a hold of her and started carrying her towards the clearing praying he wouldn't lose her too._

_**Skye's POV**_

While me and Stefan talked I hear Elena's frantic cry for help my eyes snap towards her and I see Jeremy carrying an unconscious Vicky I quickly make my way over there at the same time as a frantic Matt ''Bonnie call an ambulance!'' Matt cried, bonnie nodded and took out her phone while me and Tyler told people to back away from Vicky Jeremy looked so helpless I go for Vicky's pulse and feel it there it was faint I look at her injury ''shes losing a lot of blood from her neck!'' I yelled over the worried crowed as I put my pressure over her neck I glanced at matt and see him looking towards the crowed looking suspicious but my eyes snap back to a weak Vicky whimpering.

_**Stefan's POV**_

It couldn't be could it?, I thought my brother had left me long ago. I ran up to my house, the boarding house is what they call it I ran in and see Zack in his desk he looks up at me worriedly and says ''whats going on?'' I look at him seriously and say ''someone else is in town and attacked and it wasn't me'' I left to my room before he could answer. I went straight into my room but came to a halt when I felt another presence I turn towards my balcony and see the door wide open and a crow sitting on the railing ''_SQUAWK'' _the crow then flew in further into my room I looked at it as it flew onto my book case, I soon realized what that presence was I turn around and see no other than ''Damon'' my brother was back. Damon gave me a half smirk and said ''Hello brother'' I glared intensely at Damon ''_SQUAWK_'' the bird continued to make its calling ''the crows a bit to much don't you think?'' he lazily walked around my room and gave me a side glance ''wait till you see what I can do with the fog'' his voice was filled with amusement. ''when did you get here'' I asked seriously he walked around my room and leaned on a book case ''well I couldn't miss your first day of school'' he looked at my books while I stayed silent I knew he came for revenge I just hoped he wouldn't take it out on Elena and Skye, ''your hair is different, I like it'' he said I continued to stare at him as if he were a ghost ''its been 15 years Damon'' he looked at me straight now ''thank God I couldn't take another day of the 90s…that horrible grunge look did not suit you, remember Stefan it's important to stay away from fads'' he had a smirk plastered on his face he has not changed. ''Why are you here!'' I said with more force he looked at me with a fake innocent face ''I missed my little brother'' I nodded in no and said ''you hate little towns, there boring, there's nothing for you to do here'' he walked around me and said with a sly grin ''I've managed to keep myself busy'' ''you know you kept that girl alive, that was very clumsy of you'' he turned towards me and said with a fake sorrow look ''that can be a problem…..for you'' I glared at him with so much hatred with the same hatred he held for me ''why are you here now?'' he looked at me seriously now stalking towards me ''I could ask you the same question however I'm fairly certain your answer could be summed up by two small words….Elena and Skye''.

_**Skye's POV**_

As me and Elena watched a distressed Matt go into the ambulance with Vicky, bonnie came over to us ''were going to get some coffee and wait for some news'' Elena nods and says ''I gotta take Jeremy home'' bonnie glances at me and I say ''Jason is probably worried sick Matt already told him about what happened'' bonnie nods Elena gets up and gives us a hug and walks away with Jeremy I gave him a reassuring smile but he just looked away I turn back to bonnie and she says to me nervously ''Skye there is no way I'm Physic I know that but whatever I saw or I think I saw, I have this feeling…..that it's just the beginning''.

**(**_**Back at the Boarding House) **__**Stefan's POV**_

''she took my breath away…Elena let's not forget about our Skye, they took my breath there a dead ringer for the Pierce sister, Elena looking exactly like Katherine and Skye looking like Scarlett, tell me Stefan is it working being around them being in there world does it make you feel alive, tell me Stefan which one are you after now or are you going for both of them like before hmm?'' I look at him knowing he wants to get into my mind ''Skye isn't like Scarlett and Elena isn't like Katherine'' he chuckled and said ''let's hope not we both know how that ended…tell me something when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel'' Damon said coming closer to me I backed away and said ''I know what you're trying to do Damon and It won't work'' suddenly Damon pushed my side ''come one Stefan don't you crave a little?'' ''Stop it'' he hit my other side this time ''let's do it together I saw a couple of girls out there'' he pushed me father and father he hit me with more force and said ''or let's just cut to the chase lets go straight for Elena and Skye but as long as I have Skye'' I pushed him with force and growled at him ''Stop it!'' he raised his voice and said ''Imagine what their blood taste like…..because I can'' my anger was building up, my veins started to pop up under my eyes and my fangs started to come out ''I said Stop!'' with all my force I lunged at Damon and went flew thru the window but when I landed I landed on the hard concrete with the broken glass under me. I slowly get up and see Damon leaning back casually on the bush ''I was impressed I give it a six I style but I was pleasantly surprised, very good with the whole arrghhhh thing it was good'' I walk up to him and say ''it's all fun and games Damon huh but where ever you go people die'' he shrugs ''that's given'' he said it like it's the most obvious thing in the world ''not here I won't allow it'' he looks at me and says ''I'll take that as an invitation'' I couldn't let him hurt Skye or Elena ''Damon please after all these years cant we just give it a rest'' ''I promised you an eternity of misery I'm just keeping my word'' I glared at him and said ''just stay away from them'' he said nothing at first but then he said ''hey where's your ring?'' I look down at my middle finger and see my ring gone ''oh the sun is coming up in a couple of hours'' I looked at him nervously his serious face was gone and he had a smirk on instead ''relax its right here'' he walked over to me and on his palm was my ring. I cautiously took it from him and put it on my finger but as soon as I do this Damon's hand wraps around my throat making me unable to breath and throws me effortlessly against the garage door when I fall to the ground he stood over me ''you should know better than to think your stronger than me…you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people, I wouldn't try it again'' he hissed at me, my body was in pain from the impact and I couldn't stand up his eyes roam around and a small smirk appears on his face ''I think we woke Zack up'' he sends me a sly grin and turns around and start to walk away but I could clearly hear him say ''Sorry Zack'' and he soon starts to whistle a cheery tone going into the house. No matter what it would take I would Keep Skye safe no matter what it took.

_**(Skye's House) 3**__**rd **__**Person POV**_

(Skye)

_Dear Diary,_

_I tried so much today, to smile and actually mean it and make it thru the day like that and pretend everything would be ok but I was wrong, 100% wrong._

_(Stefan)_

''_Today I had a plan, I wanted to change who I was, create a life with someone new, someone without the past''._

_(Skye)_

_Someone without the pain._

_(Stefan and Skye)_

''_Someone Alive''._

_(Skye)_

_But it's not that easy, the bad things that hurt you so much stay with you._

_(Stefan)_

''_They follow you, you can't escape it as much as you want to''._

_(Skye)_

_All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes you invite it in because you need it. I need it._

Writing those her last words in her diary she shuts it glancing outside her window seat to see Stefan Salvatore looking at her. She stands up from her seat and walks over to the door she opens it and she looks into Stefan's eyes ''I know its late but I uh- I needed to know you were ok'' Skye looks at him with sincerity ''you know for months that's all anybody would ask me, if I would be ok'' he looks at her with so much emotion he then asked ''what do you tell them?'' ''that I will be fine'' she answers blankly he looks at her with curiosity and asks ''do you ever mean it?'' she takes a pause and says calmly ''ask me tomorrow….so that when were in the house we can talk'' Skye steps back into the house leaving the door wide open and signaling Stefan to come in ''would you like to come in'' Stefan smiles and takes in a breath ''yes'' he smiles at her having a sparkle in his eyes she smiles back with the same smile and glint in her eyes. Slowly he walks in as Skye's eyes never left Stefan's she closes the door, not knowing that Caroline will soon become the prey to the eldest Salvatore brother.

**A/N: Longest chapter I've ever done hope you guys like it. How do you guys like the whole Jeremy/Skye thing should I continue or not?. Well review and tell me what you think and what needs work!. Also should i continue doing Stefan's POV and 3rd Person POV?. REVIEW!**


	4. The Night of the Comet Part 1

**A/N:well I'm back ,I don't think ill update frequently but I will try to every two weeks! And please be patient with me and don't lose interest I promise ill make this worth reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries (but I wish I did especially Damon) :P**

_**3**__**rd**__** Persons POV**_

As the light shimmered down on Skye Stewarts face all she could think about was him, not knowing that in that very moment Stefan Salvatore did the same thing_._

_(Skye)_

''_Dear diary this morning is different although I said this yesterday and I will repeat it again because deep down in my heart I know that change is here and I'm more than happy to welcome it.''_

_(Stefan)_

''_For the first time in a long time I feel completely and undeniably wide awake''_

_(Skye)_

''_For once I don't regret the day before it begins.''_

_(Stefan)_

''_I welcome the day''_

_(Skye & Stefan)_

''_Because I know I will see him/her again'' _

_(Skye)_

''_For the first time in a long time I feel good''_

Having a joyful smile on her face she stood up once more putting her diary away in her not so secret hiding place on the top shelf of her bookcase and looking at her reflection once more noticing her stormy grey eyes popping out with a slight happiness that matched the way she dressed, some grey skinny jeans with a bright turquoise shirt that had HOPE in huge black letter and her black ankle boots with her leather jacket finishing it off with her hair in its natural loose curls.

She was ready for the day and what was coming to her.

_**Skye's POV**_

I decided to embrace my new found confidence and happiness and keep it like that the whole day even if it killed me. I skipped downstairs bumping into my brother he smiled at me as he kissed my forehead good morning.

''you seem happy'' he says looking at me suspiciously.

I smirk and adjust my book bag ''I feel happy so I'm embracing it, you can say I'm walking on sunshine or something like that''.

He chuckled and went into his bedroom again.

'hm I wonder what's he does in there?' I thought, smiling in the process.

I grabbed my book bag and headed for the door after hearing bonnie was there for me along with Elena.

I couldn't resist his forest green eyes; I glanced to my right looking at the guy that has done so much to me in so little time of knowing him. Stefan, he looked back at me giving me one of his bright smiles that seemed to cause one of my own smiles.

Feeling like we were the only two people in this bright class room with only Mr. Tanner's voice as a faint noise in the back of my head, we continued to gaze at each other. That is until I heard Stefan's name being called and soon after mine causing are attention to focus on Tanner.

"our we bothering you Mister Salvatore, Miss Stewart?'' he asked, his face clearly showing his disapproval.

I shook my head clearly embarrassed but a small smile crept on my face as the bell rung and glancing back at Stefan as he had the same face as me.

''I brought it, like I told you'' spoke Stefan as we walked down the hallway.

I grabbed the medium book from his hand glancing at the cover of it, Stefan giving me a knowing glance.

''Wuthering Heights by Ellis bell, you know I can't believe she didn't use her real name'' I said glancing at Stefan.

''uh all the Bronte sisters used different names, it was a time when female writers weren't very except then'' Stefan said.

I nodded taking in the new information but then narrowing my eyes at him looking at him with a hint of suspicion ''where did you get it? I asked.

We stopped in the middle of the hallway now facing each other he looked as if he tried to pick the right words.

''uh it was passed down, threw the family'' he said nodding his head as if agreeing with himself.

I smiled at him and mumbled a clear ''mmhmm'' while my eyes flickered to the old book.

''I have lots of books, keep it'' I looked back at Stefan his smile inviting ''oh no I-but I would like to read it again'' I admitted giving him a shy smile he smiled back widely now.

''I promise ill give it back'' he let out a small laugh and nodded in agreement.

After school I decided to catch up with Jeremy since we haven't talked since are whole break up and I knew he was hurting for Vicky and I was sure he had found some sort of way to talk to her ''hey Jer!'' I called he stopped so I could catch up with him

''how's Vicky doing'' I asked glancing at him as we walked down the school yard.

''there keeping her over night but they said Matt can take her home tomorrow'' he said with little emotion that made me feel really bad for him. ''that's good news'' I said truthfully he simply nodded.

''were lucky that she's ok'' I added he sighed ''I know theres talk of some missing campers now'' Jeremy commented as we came to a stop.

We faced each other I could clearly see the raw emotion of pain, sadness and loneliness in his eyes but refused to let them show it in his voice especially talking with me, that caused some of that pain.

''uh did she say what it was?'' I asked he shrugged in response ''Matt told me that she woke up in the middle of the night, mutters vampire and passes out''. I clearly wasn't expecting that answer.

''ok that's weird'' Jeremy simply nodded in agreement. I see Jeremy's eyes wonder some where and the clear sound of jealousy in his voice.

''what's up with you and the new guy'' he slightly demanded I looked at him sorrowfully.

''Jer the last thing I want to do is hurt you'' he gave me a sarcastic smile ''a little too late for that aren't you'' the pain and jealousy in his voice ''you know what I'm just going to head back to the hospital and see if Vicky woke up'' the anger was somewhat gone but the sorrow was still there and I have once again felt guilty for it, I looked back into his brown eyes and nodded.

''ok'' I say softly he nods and begins to walk away from me.

I sigh and bite my lip turning to the direction Stefan was moments ago sitting on the picnic table but to my surprise he was gone. No trace of him even sitting there to begin with, I looked around the school yard and still no sign of him. With one more glance over my shoulder I began to make my way to my house.

Sitting in the Mystic Café with Bonnie, Elena and Caroline organizing the flyers we were supposed to hand out later on. The topic we talked about was my oh so important talk with Stefan I had that other day.

''well I was talking to grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom, the last time it passed over mystic falls it was lots of death, so much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity'' what bonnie just said seriously gave me the creeps well until Caroline interrupted mine and Elena's uneasy glances .

''hmm yeah and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens'' I glanced at Caroline, her comment was clearly rude but then again that is Caroline always speaking her mind.

Now her attention came back to me leaning forward on the table ignoring Bonnie's offended stare.

''so then what'' Caroline pushed I lifted up my shoulders and let them fall.

''So then nothing'' I stated she looked at me like I had just went crazy.

''so you and Stefan talked, all night? There was no sloppy first kiss? Or no touchy feely of any kind'' I small blush came to my cheeks but I kept my straight face.

''nope'' I said popping the 'p' ''we didn't go there'' I added.

''so not even a hand shake'' she said sarcastically ''Skye we are your friends, you are supposed to share this with us'' I sighed and looked at her ''we just talked for hours'' I stated. She grew frustrated ''what is with the blockage! Just jump his bones already!'' Elena giggled at Bonnie's expression that she made but I was to busy being scolded by Caroline to even laugh about it too ''ok its easy, boy likes girl, girl like boy, Sex!'' she said lifting her eyebrows at me.

I glanced at Elena and Bonnie they were both very amused I smiled back at them and thought about what Caroline said. I stood up and gathered up my papers and stuffed them in my bag as I stood up.

''hey where are you going'' bonnie asked.

''Caroline is right, it is easy if I sit here long enough ill end up talking myself out of it'' I said in a matter- a- fact tone Caroline along with bonnie and Elena looked surprised at my sudden judgment.

''sorry to burst your bubble but I have to go with you Skye'' Elena said ''you're my ride home'' Elena also added. I smiled at her and said ''ok well lets go before I really do change my mind'' we all laughed as me and Elena made are way to my Jason's Jeep.

Coming to halt at a beautiful Victorian style house I pushed myself out of the car Elena not far from me.

''remind me why I'm also going in with you?'' I smiled at her and said ''because im your ride'' she rolled her eyes at me.

Stepping in the huge wooden door I rang the doorbell hearing no reply I resorted to knocking on the door but as I did the door opened just a crack. I glanced inside the house hear nothing I pushed the door a little further open to let us in.

''Stefan? '' I called inside the huge house, yet I got no reply so I walked in further In glancing around.

''maybe we should wait outside'' offered Elena but I paid no attention to her when I saw a sign that Stefan should be here. His back pack, I tried once more ''Stefan?'' but no reply I glanced around at what I thought was the living, it was elegant and very beautiful just like the outside of the house.

''wow'' muttered Elena I nodded in agreement but something caught my attention. A strange squeaking sound came from behind us, I turned around and saw the door wide open.

'I don't remember leaving it wide open' I thought.

Elena was far too involved in the beautiful house to even have noticed a sound like that. I stepped forward cautiously expecting something but I didn't know what. Until a huge crow flew inside the house flying over my head, I wiped around and met a pair of unfamiliar exotic blue eyes looking down at me.

His eyes trailed my face, studying me; A ghost of a smile on his handsome face that seemed all to inviting and friendly.

''I-I I'm sorry for barging in, the door was-open'' I glanced over my shoulder to see the door completely shut my attention came back to the young man in front of me.

His exotic eyes continued linger on my face completely blowing off my awkward attempt at an apology

''you must be Skye'' his smooth like voice said now looking directly into my grey eyes.

Then turning his attention to Elena, that seemed all too uncomfortable in the situation.

''and you must be Elena'' he finished.

I looked at him, confused written on my face as well as Elena's, the same question popped in my head 'how could he have known who we our'.

His continued to glance between Elena and I, now studying the both of us, as if he was choosing something, something only he knew. With one last glance at Elena his gaze now focused on me, his hypnotic blue eyes landing on mine.

''I'm Damon, Stefan's brother''.

_Damon Salvatore had made his choice…._

**A/N:I apologize for any spelling errors its 4:50 am but I simply got inspired to at least do part one of this episode, it might suck it might not so REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

**I would LOVE to give a shout out to HayatoxAkemi! Thanks for the reviews! The reason I did this chapter was for her! and Thanks for the suggestion and help! You totally rock!**

**P.S. any one excited The Vampire diaries will be on in 10 FREAKING DAYS! HECK YA! It was the longest summer without it :P any ways back to the story…oh yeah REVIEW! Byeeee!**


	5. The Night of the Comet Part 2

~The Vampire Diaries~

**A/N: Can we have a round of applause for my new BFF ****HayatoxAkemi! She made this wonderful Chapter! *Everybody cheers*I'm telling you she ROCKS! Well let's get on with this Awesome Chapter!.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries (but I wish I did)**

_**Skye's POV**_

"Really, He didn't tell me he had a brother." I said a little hurt that he hadn't told me Damon must have seen something in my eyes because he said almost comfortingly "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second''. He led us into the most exquisite room we had ever seen it was gigantic.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena asked her eyes widening,

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste'' a small smirk placed on his face.

''I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon smirked like he was secretly pleased his brother was hurt, I didn't like that, Damon he unnerved me, and to be honest having only met him 5 minutes ago I was slightly scared of him. I don't know why I just got the feeling that he was dangerous.

"The last one?" Elena's question startled me out of my musing. Although Elena was the one who asked Damon's eyes stayed fixated on me, unconsciously I shifted my body away from him. Unfortunately Damon caught it and his smirk deepened.

"Yeah, Scarlett, his girlfriend?" he then glanced at Elena looking at her expression and then turning his gaze to me again, he must of seen my confused face as he continued "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." I said tucking an annoying piece of hair behind my ear; Damon's icy blue eyes followed the movement almost like he had seen me do it a million times before. My eyes shifted to Elena's brown eyes noticing she looked uncomfortable. "I'm just going to wait in the car" she said watching for my acceptance, I nodded and watched her hurry out of the house. Damon made no move as to acknowledge her and kept talking like she was never there.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon stated in what he thought was comforting but it made me feel more uneasy about Stefan not telling me about Scarlett.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I shot back at him.

Damon smirked "I'm a fatalist." He countered staring at me in an almost predatory way. The stiffening silence was broken when suddenly Damon spoke

"Hello, Stefan." I turned around to see Stefan standing there with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Skye, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan commented his velvet voice surprisingly hard.

"I know. I should have called, I just..." I tried explaining myself but Damon cut across me.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." He smirked at me, completely in his element. I looked at him giving him a small polite smile hopefully covering how uncomfortable I felt.

"Thank you for stopping by, Skye. Nice to see you." I sent Stefan a small glare for his rudeness.

I didn't understand why Stefan was acting like this. The tension was clear in the air as Stefan continued his cold glare to his Brother Damon.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." I said giving him a single glance.

"Great meeting you, too, Skye." He said while lifting my hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

I went to leave but Stefan was in the way. "Stefan? Stefan?" I questioned when he didn't move. I looked at his face and saw that his stare was still fixated on his brother.

When I got no answer I went around him and headed to the car where Elena was waiting "what happened in there?" she questioned me her brown eyes inquisitive

"I don't know, it was really strange, when you left he just stood there staring at me. And then Stefan showed up, not even greeting me by the way. Ugh I don't know it was just all really strange." I replied shrugging, Elena nodded as we got into the car and drove off, my mind feeling more puzzled than ever.

_**Stefan's POV**_

I stood quietly as Skye left, after a minute I turned on Damon to see him standing there his signature smirk on his face. "Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today?"

''Let me guess... hospital." He said snidely.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." I shot back aggravated at his disregard for human life. I would say something about that to him but I knew it would be no use. Damon would never change.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." He taunted me his eyes showing his enjoyment.

"How long was Skye here?" I asked him.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Did I forget to mention Elena was also here? What's the matter Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?

"I'm not playing any game." I replied glaring at him.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." He replied his eyes flashing manically.

"What kind of game are you playing...? Damon?" I asked slightly scared to know the answer.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" he turned to leave but turned back around suddenly with a grin on his face. "Oh BTW. That's By The Way incase you don't know. I've chosen Skye, doesn't she look so…Yummy." He said leaving the room before I could speak. I watched him leave silently promising to myself that I would protect Skye from him no matter what the cost.

_**Skye's POV**_

"Tonight, night of the comet." Bonnie said from next to me where she Elena and I were handing out programs to people walking past.

"Would you like a program?" Elena said passing one to a nearby person.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie said to me as I handed a program to someone.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." I replied thinking about Stefan's strange behavior this afternoon.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie shot back.

"I know!'' a smile breaking my distressed face but it soon fell.

''The timing is wrong, anyway. And to be honest I'm not really sure I'm ready for another relationship just yet, you know?" I said not really believing myself and I could tell by Bonnie's furrowed eyebrows that she didn't either.

"When is it ever right?" even her words told me she didn't believe me.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie, really''. I replied. She just looked at me like she was searching my face for something.

"Who is?" Elena said joining the conversation; great I was being double teamed.

"At least I put myself out there." I replied half heartedly.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie spoke up coming back into the conversation.

"What do you mean?" I snapped slightly hurt.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." she countered turning to Elena to start a conversation leaving me to my thoughts. Bonnie was right, I was just using excuses; it was time for me to move on. To be happy. My parents wouldn't want me to be sad forever, they would want me to get on with my life. And that's what I was going to do.

Later that night I put on my favorite pair of grey skinny jeans and a blouse like top with a flower print. I also had on my trusty black leather jacket. Grabbing my keys I headed to the door yelling at Jason as I went "I'm going to the comet tonight ill be back by twelve" I called to him.

"Ok, be good" he yelled back. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady" he called mock sternly from his position in the living room like are father used to do. I let out a laugh, didn't he knew me so well?.

_**(At the comet)**_

"Hey, I got some candles." Came, Caroline's voice from behind me I turned to face her to see that she was holding a candle out for me. Matt stood beside her.

"Hi." I waved at him.

"Hey." He smiled back at me, lighting my candle with his.

"Thanks Matt". I smiled.

"You're welcome." He replied kindly moving on to the next person leaving me standing there watching the stars.

"Thank you." Came Stefan's voice from behind me a gentle smile adorning his handsome face.

"Hey, Stefan". I greeted him softly.

"You know, that comet... it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." He explained to staring at the stars, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." I said staring at the stars with him.

He was silent for a while before replying "I think it's just a ball of... snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home.''

From the corner of my eye I saw his emerald eyes focus on me ''I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself."

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." I said staring at him trying to read his expression.

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?" he said looking back at me his eyes apologetic like he was silently baring his soul to me.

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother." I told him still a bit annoyed about that. I know I shouldn't really be annoyed with him after all he had only just met me, and it wasn't like he had to tell me everything.

"We're not close. It's, uh... it's complicated." He explained.

"He told me about your ex, Scarlett." I said watching his expression for any change, there was, but it was only a flicker and it was gone before I could name it.

"What did he say?" his voice held a hint of resignation like he was expecting the worst. I wondered why, there was obviously a lot of problems between him and his brother and I didn't want a part of it.

"That she broke your heart." I told him, looking away. I didn't want him to see my face. I felt him move to stand at my side.

"That was a long time ago." his face was solemn as he spoke.

I stared a the stars marveling at the beauty, the way they twinkled in the dark night sky as if they had no care in the world and everything was going to turn out all right. I could feel his stare on my back. Turning around our eyes met. Grey met Green. Green conveyed love and adoration and Grey showed fear of letting someone in.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." I told him not breaking the connection as our eyes stayed locked on each other.

"Skye..." he tried comforting me but I turned away breaking the connection.

"It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. I knew complicated. Life is complicated, but we have to keep moving on. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but... then the sun came up and reality set in..." and with that I left him standing there.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person's POV**_

"I know you." Vicki said to Damon as she ran walked into him.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Damon replied smirking.

"Um... I don't... I don't know how, but... your face. Um Excuse me. Sorry''. She rushed out fear inside her." Vicki said hurriedly her pulse racing for a reason she couldn't understand.

She ran to the toilets. When she got inside she looked in the mirror trying to calm her self down but when she looked she didn't see her reflection but Damon's face into a monster she subconsciously knew about. She let out an ear piercing scream before darkness surrounded her.

''Hey has anyone seen Vicky?'' asked Jeremy as he walked to the group.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler replied sneering at him.

"I can't find her." He said worried for her, he couldn't lose her as well.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler replied again.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked as she walked up. She hoped she had heard Tyler wrong.

"Ask him." Tyler said pointing to Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy said impatiently, he didn't care what his sister had to say he just wanted to find Vicki.

"Are you dealing?" Elena questioned him. Jeremy rolled his eyes at his sister.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler sneered interrupting the conversation.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy said smiling smugly that she had actually gone for him, he still cared deeply for Skye but since the breakup Vicki had become his lifeline and distraction.

"Yeah, right." Tyler said disbelievingly.

"You slept with Vickie Donovan? I mean, Vickie Donovan slept with you?" Carolina entered the conversation like Tyler her tone held surprise.

"There's no way." Tyler said still not believing him.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy replied still angry at Tyler for trying to force Vicki into having sex with him.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked looking at Tyler.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler said dismissively.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt snapped reminding everyone about Vicki.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie suggested pointing to herself and Elena.

Matt nodded "I'll check the square" he said. They nodded and all left to find her.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy tried but Elena was having nothing of it.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing." He lied not having the patience to listen to the speech that his sister would probably sprout.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's really having no impact." Elena countered worried that her brother was going to throw his life away.

"You and Jenna, between the two of you..." Jeremy sighed annoyed.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me. And if that bothers you, you can talk about it with Skye, I know you still have feelings for her, maybe she can get through to you." Elena suggested thinking of her best friend.

"I vote for none of the above." He said pained at his sister for bringing up his feelings for Skye. He stalked off.

_**Stefan's POV**_

_**(In the street)**_

I was standing there still thinking about Skye had said to me. Her words had pained me, at first when I saw her, my first thought was Scarlett. But as I got to know her I found that she was the exact opposite of Scarlett, for one she was kind, funny put others before her, and was everything Scarlett wasn't. I really cared for Skye and it pained me to see her so sad. Shaking my head to get rid off my thoughts of her, I saw Matt walk up to me.

"Hey." Matt said.

"Hey." I replied wondering what he wanted.

"Have you seen my sister?" he asked his worry for his sister clearly etched on his face.

"No, sorry." I said in response to his question. But you were too lost in your thoughts of Skye to have seen her. A voice in the back of my mind sounding suspiciously of Damon's voice said to me.

"I can't find her. She's missing." Matt was clearly worried about his sister.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." I told him honestly.

Matt nodded. "Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?" I asked worried that he had seen me near Vicki, but his next question helped ease the worry.

"What were you doing there?" he asked.

"Visiting." I said hoping he would believe the lie.

"Visiting? You know, Skye and I, we've known each other for a long time. I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her." He told me like he thought I was going to hurt her, but I knew I wouldn't, I could never hurt Skye, not in the rest of my existence. And with that he walked off leaving me to my musings.

As I went to leave I picked up the sound of a commotion.

"You really have to stop screaming." Damon's voice was recognizable. I sighed I should of have known it was him, when wasn't he terrorizing someone.

" No, please, stop. Don't..." That sounded like Vicki.

"Shh. I got you." Damon's words were comforting but his tone was not.

I looked around frantically trying to find where they were, finally I spotted them they were on a roof. Looking around for someone watching, there was no one. I jumped up on the rooftop.

" No! No!" Vicki pleaded clearly terrified.

"I gotta do it. I'm not gonna drop you." Damon said holding Vicki over he edge of the building. "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" he joked looking at me, referring to my jump.

"Let her go." I ordered him trying to get him to leave

"Shh. Really? OK." He then jerked his arm as if to let her go but he didn't instead he placed her back on the ground where she sat there trying to get away.

"No! No, no, no!" she begged.

"Ugh! Relax." Damon said disgusted, and then suddenly he leaned forward making her scream. He whispered something into her ear.

"What's happening?" Vicki asked a dazed expression on her face. I tensed as Damon spoke.

"I don't need her to be dead, but... you might." He said looking at me his normal smirk on his face. "What attacked you the other night?" he than asked Vicki.

"I don't know. An animal." She answered confused, probably wondering why he was asking her this.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you? He asked her again.

"A Vampire." She said sounding surer of herself.

"Who did this to you?" Damon pressed on.

"You did!" she yelled taking a terrified step back.

"Wrong!" Damon smirked, his blue eyes victorious, and then it hit me I knew what he was going to do, and I couldn't let that happen it would ruin all I had worked for to live a normal life again.

"Don't." I pleaded to him but he just smirked and turned back to Vicki.

"It was Stefan." He told her, I Guess he really didn't care about me. We use to be so close.

"Don't." I tried again but he just smirked.

"Come here. Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He said beckoning to her to come closer.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." She repeated her voice monotone.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." He told her.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." I pleaded knowing it would be useless with Damon.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." He said to me, I could tell he was really enjoying this.

"Aah!" Vicki screamed bringing Damon's attention back to her.

"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." Damon said. Now he was just taunting me.

"No!" Vicki screamed again catching onto what Damon was wanting me to do, but I wasn't going to do it I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square." Damon continued

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe him. We were brothers.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" he yelled back, taking a threatening step towards me.

" Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." I screamed at him, and that was truly what I thought, they could kill me but at least I wouldn't have to see him again, but then Skye's face popped into mind and I knew I didn't want to die, I wanted to be with her, I wanted to be near her because she made me happier than I had been for ages.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." He said beckoning to Vicki.

"No!" she cried shaking her head.

"It's OK." Damon said almost comforting as he took a step towards her and stared into her eyes obviously compelling her.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ah..." she said confused on why she was here. I don't know why but Damon had compelled her to forget.

"You OK?" I asked her concerned, I would think about his reasoning later.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." She said leaving the rooftop.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" he said smiling sarcastically. Probably coming up with his next plan.

"What are you up to, Damon?" I asked him suspicious of his reasons of coming back to Mystic Falls.

" That's for me to know and for you to... dot, dot, dot. Give Skye my best." He said calmly before walking off.

_**(At The Grill)**_

"She said you found her wandering around." Matt said to me talking about Vicki.

"Yeah." I smiled, but on the inside I was worried for Skye, who knew what Damon wanted for her.

" So, um, thanks." Matt thanked me awkwardly.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline spoke catching my attention.

"Yeah." Bonnie said as she walked up to the group. Annoyed at Caroline for her insensitiveness.

"Excuse me. Hi" I Greeted her wondering if she knew where Skye was, I wanted to speak to her.

"Hi." She smiled at me

"Um, have you guys seen Skye?"

"I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Skye's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... I said so". She said reaching hand out for my phone.

"Thank you." Taking it out I went to give it to her but our hands connected and she suddenly stiffened a blank expression crossing her face, then suddenly her face cleared into a slightly scared expression like she had seen a ghost.

"You OK?" I asked worried and she just nodded distractedly before speaking her voice breathless like she had just ran a marathon.

"What happened to you? Uh That is so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." She gave me my phone back and rushed off. I stared after her confused by her strange behavior. Caroline must have seen my confused expression for she answered.

" Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Before she too walked off.

_**3**__**rd **__**Person's POV**_

"Jer?" Elena asked hesitantly as she heard a sound from Jeremy's room.

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna's voice came from her brother's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as she walked towards her voice.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure that has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." She said as she searched every ware finally ending in his shoes. "Jackpot. I see the hiding places vent gotten any more creative." She continues pulling out a packet of pills from the shoe.

"What brought this on?" Elena asked confused on why Jenna was searching Jeremy's room for drugs.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." She explained as if that explained everything, and it did because everyone knew that Mr. Tanner was a bastard.

"You got tannered. Been there." Elena winced in sympathy knowing Mr. Tanner was harsh.

""Discover the impossible, Ms. Summers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up." Jenna mocked upset.

''You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." Elena asked confused on why she thought she was screwing up.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible." She said referring about her sister, Elena's mother.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?" Elena said softly hugging her.

Caroline walked towards her car when suddenly she heard a noise behind her, twirling around quickly she saw that it was just Damon.

" Oh... whoo." She said Bringing her hand up to her racing heart

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He smirked his thoughts far from sorry.

"No, it's fine. Um, I was hoping I'd see you again." At that Damon smirked. "I know."

"Cocky much?" Caroline joked wondering why he was even talking to her at all.

"Very much." He said smirking lightly. She will do, he thought to himself after all I need someone to play with before I can go after my real prize. Skye. He smiled inwardly thinking of the black haired girl, you are so _mine_.

_**Skye's POV**_

Taking a deep breath I knocked on Stefan's door, I hoped he was here; I had spent the whole time since walking away from him about how I should try and move on, and how I should just see where the relationship took me. Hearing the door knob turn I straightedge my clothes as Stefan appeared as smile on his face once he saw who it was.

"Hi."

"Hey." I smiled at him, shifting awkwardly.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked me gesturing inside. I shook my head.

"The comet's actually this way. Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier." I said silently asking him to forgive me, but he just shook his head.

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it." He stated his face serious.

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic vase. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you." I told him knowing that I couldn't live my life scared of losing everyone, I had to take risks because if I didn't I would spend the rest of my life thinking what if.

"What would you write?" Stefan asked me.

" I would write... "Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama. Now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that..." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that... the world's just going to come crashing down, and I... I don't know if I can survive that." There I had finally admitted it to someone and it felt like a weight was lifted of my shoulders.

"Do you want to know what I would write?"I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here."" As he spoke he had leant closer to me so that our faces were an inch apart, I could smell his breath as it washed over me. I stared into his eyes and silently gasped, his eyes were smoldering. I could feel my pulse quicken as he closed the distance. Our lips collided and my senses went into overdrive. His lips were soft and inviting, the kiss was passionate, but sweet and I got tingles all over my body, you know when they say that it was like fireworks erupted, well here they were.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person's POV**_

Caroline and Damon's lips moved in sync, lust was clearly in the air. Caroline's pleasure radiating off of her and Damon's blood lust was getting harder and harder to control.

Damon began to trail sloppy kisses down Caroline's neck making her clutch to the blankets in pleasure; Damon smiled inwardly knowing Miss Caroline Forbes was under his control, at his command.

He looked at her innocent face that was anything but that, she looked at him back panting a dazed expression on her face, he smirked as he felt his canines extend and his beast within take over as he plunged his teeth into her delicate neck making her scream for help, not realizing no one would come to her aid.

**A/N: The credit belongs to ****HayatoxAkemi for doing this chapter for me! The only thing I did was add a few things and take out, but other than that this awesome chapter is thanks to her(so if some parts are crappy that was probably me lol)! So Review! Tell us what you thought. So anyways who saw the season premiere for TVDS3? It was awesome wasn't it! Im seriously having a crush on Stefan, but Damon still owns my heart :P(yeah I'm weird like that). Anyways ill probably work on the next chapter this weekend pinky promise. So once again REVIEW! You know you want too. O_O**

**(P.S. HayatoxAkemi also is my beta hehe) **


	6. Friday Night Bites Part 1

~The Vampire Diaries~

**A/N:Ok I had originally planned writing the whole complete chapter but I just couldn't finish! School has been killing me with work since it's my freshman year -_- but anyways it sorta fits this way better so I can really think over how Skye can fit in each chapter because I didn't want to just give her Elena's lines so I think of lines I could add here and there and from the help from my AWESOME Beta ****HayatoxAkemi. So I should have the other half of the chapter done by Friday IF! I don't have much homework so here it goes and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Special thanks to My Beta HayatoxAkemi **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries (but I wish I did)**

_**Skye's POV**_

''I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow'' I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Bonnie's mouth. Just yesterday she was telling me on how I should go after him and now she was telling me I shouldn't.

''You were the one who said go for it'' Elena's words spoke my thoughts exactly.

''Now, I'm saying take it slow'' Bonnie smiled sheepishly.

''Why the about face'' I questioned looking at her with slight worry on why she was suddenly questioning mine and Stefan's relationship

''It's not an about face, your single for the first time in your high school career, it's the perfect time to play the field'' Bonnie said with a small shrug.

''Oh! Because I'm so that girl'' I said incredulous, while giving her a 'Are you serious' look.

But my playful smile disappeared seeing her worried face.

''but seriously what are you not saying?''

''It's stupid'' Bonnie spoke. I grabbed her arm and gently stopped her, Elena also coming to a stop.

''Bonnie? Spit it out'' I pleaded; she just sighed and glanced at Elena and nodded.

''I accidently touched Stefan, and I got a really bad feeling'' she stressed.

I looked at her for any signs of her playing around but there was none. Now I was worried about Bonnie's sudden dislike of Stefan.

''Is that it?'' Elena spoke up. I nodded in agreement.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried to walk past us but we quickly stopped her.

''Bonnie'' I said sternly.

''it was bad, bad'' she urged.

''Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?'' I joked playfully nudging her with my shoulder.

She let out breath and smiled ''you know what? I'm just concerned; this is me expressing concern about my best friends new boyfriend''

I grabbed her shoulders and smiled at her ''and I love you for it, I do, but I feel good; it's been a hard year and I'm starting to kinda feel like things are getting back to normal again, and you know what? Stefan is a big part of that'' and that was true, when I was with Stefan I felt more carefree and happy, something I thought I would never feel again after my Parents death.

Bonnie smiled understandingly at me, causing me to smile happily back at her.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person's POV**_

Jeremy sat quietly in the 'Stoner Pit' listening to his favorite rock music, when the voice of the person he least wanted to talk to at the moment, rang in his head.

''I rock! I scored two tickets to The Posers Saturday night there playing at the Rat'' Vicky Donavon spoke smugly; Jeremy clenched his teeth and drowned out his music turning his attention to Vicky.

''You and Tyler have fun'' he spoke with little emotion. Vicky's smile disappeared as she stared at her the person whom she grew strong feelings for blow her off.

''Don't be like that, come on I want you to go'' Jeremy glanced at the hand holding his, feeling the warmth of her skin on his but turned his hard expression back to Vicky.

''You're not worried everybody's going to know your screwing the stoner geek; oh wait everybody already knows'' he muttered sarcastically.

She sent him a small glare ''Yeah but it's not like that anymore so… now we can be friends and just hang out''

He was deeply hurt that after everything that had happened in the last months she would in the end, just want to be friends ''tell me something, was it the drugs; were you sleeping with because of the drugs?'' he asked her.

She sent him a disbelieving glare ''screw you''

''well no, if there's another reason, please I'm all ears'' he spat.

Vicky was at a loss of words and Jeremy took that as an answer walking away with a new fresh heartache. The kind of heartache he had hoped he would never feel again so soon after breaking up with Skye.

_**Skye's POV**_

Bonnie and Elena were involved in a conversation while I was simply looking around the school, when I heard the same smooth voice I had grown accustomed hearing.

''Morning Skye, Bonnie, Elena'' we stopped as he stood in front of us. I smiled back at Stefan feeling butterflies in my stomach.

''Hey um I gotta find Caroline; she's not answering her phone, so…see you guys later'' she muttered before practically sprinting past Stefan ignoring my calls.

''I'll go help her find Caroline'' Elena nodded towards me giving me a sign she would talk with Bonnie; I smiled thankfully at her as Elena also disappeared.

''She doesn't like me very much'' Stefan spoke referring to Bonnie; Bonnie had some seriously explaining to do when I caught up with her.

''She doesn't know you, she's my best friend, she's just looking out for me; but when she does she will love you'' I smiled. When a full proof plan come to my mind;

''this is what were going to do; are you free tonight'' I asked as we came to stop, Stefan thought for a moment before answering me.

''yes'' he said with a small smile.

''perfect; Dinner my house 8 O'clock, you, me, Elena and Bonnie will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are, mission accomplished'' I smiled victoriously.

He agreed to the plan as we spoke about the small details when suddenly Stefan in lightning fast reflexes caught a football that was aiming straight at him. My mouth was open in amazement as I saw Tyler looking taken back. Stefan sent them a smile before throwing the football back with so much strength it caused Tyler to take a few steps back from the impact.

''wow'' I muttered, Stefan turned his attention back to me as the bell rang and we made our way into the school.

''That throw was insane, I didn't know you played football'' I spoke with awe causing Stefan to chuckle. It was a Great sound hearing Stefan laugh; nodding to myself I made it my personal mission to get him to smile more.

'' I used to; a long time ago'' Stefan spoke almost grim like he was reflecting on a long forgotten memory.

''So why don't you try out for the team'' I questioned as we came to a stop in front of my locker.

''Yeah I don't think so'' he stressed.

''Wait so you don't like football'' I asked confused, I thought he liked Football.

''No I love football, I think it's a great sport but in this case I don't think football likes me, you saw Tyler over there and we all know how Matt feels. Especially seeing with me Elena that one day and then you'' he said as leaned on the wall, I frowned and put my black leather jacket into my locker leaving me in my Navy green silk shirt.

''They don't know you, to them your mysterious loner guy it wouldn't hurt to be part of, make some friends'' I suggested I really wanted him to fit in.

''Says the girl that spends her free time writing alone in the cemetery'' he joked, his deep green eyes sparkling. God I could look into those eyes all day I thought to myself sighing.

''Hey! There's more to me than just gloomy grave yard girl; there's a whole other Skye you have yet to meet; she was into everything, very busy'' I said speaking in third person as I thought of the days before my parents death were I use to be more fun and social.

''well I look forward to meeting her, and when will that be'' he asked

''soon'' I smiled as I shut my locker ''She's working on it'' leaning up, I gave him a quick peck before racing away to my first class.

_**Skye's POV**_

Elena and I walked side by side into the clearing where all the cheerleaders stretched including Bonnie. Elena and I were wearing almost the same exact black tank top but I had some purple mini track shorts and Elena had some light blue. My loose curls being tied back in a high pony tail.

''ahem'' Elena spoke up, a grin broke my face when I saw Bonnie jump up and give us a hug

''You're here!'' she exclaimed surprised she obviously thought we wouldn't come. I nearly didn't but thought of the promise I made to myself the night before when I was standing outside Stefan's door.

''We can't be the sad girls forever, the only way to get things back to the way they were, are to do things that were'' I answered sitting on the ground stretching.

''Oh and your coming to dinner tonight'' Elena added I smiled thankfully at her for reminding me.

''I am?'' Bonnie smiled happily at me.

''Yes you, me, Elena and Stefan'' she frowned at the last part, but I sent her a glare.

''You have to give him a chance! I really like Stefan and as my best friends I want you too to like him as well'' I pleaded.

''Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline, I texted her like one hundred times'' I rolled my eyes at her obvious subject change.

''Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett; you're going to be there!'' I said pointing my finger at her.

She let out a sigh and nodded ''Fine! I'll go'' she pouted after. I let out a laugh including Elena when she interrupted my little victory cheer.

''But dinner is going to be at my place since Jason doesn't know anything about Stefan yet'' Elena informed I nodded in agreement. I wouldn't want to be Stefan when I told my brother about him.

After a few minor conversations Bonnie grew worried as to where Caroline could be at.

''Seriously where is Caroline!'' Bonnie huffed in annoyance

''I don't know, it's not like her''

Elena nodded in agreement ''I'll try calling this time'' she added. When I glanced past Bonnie and saw Caroline's familiar blonde hair in an unfamiliar blue car as they came to a stop. The shocking thing was that she was with Damon.

''uh…'' I drifted motioning Bonnie to what I was looking at.

''Oh my god, that must be the mystery guy from the grill'' Bonnie informed me.

''uh that's no mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore''

''Salvatore! As in Stefan'' Bonnie exclaimed.

''Yeah'' was all I said when Caroline strutted towards me.

''I got the other brother; hope you don't mind'' She smiled smugly at me; while I looked at her disbelievingly.

''Sorry I'm late girls, I uh- was busy'' Both Elena and Bonnie went to their positions while I glanced at Damon's car. Caroline's voice was in the back of my mind while my eyes were on Damon's. He looked at me at that very moment sending that smirk that I had remembered seeing on his face when we met sending chills down my arms; I looked away quickly as he drove away my mind snapping back to reality.

I seriously did not remember cheer practice being so difficult. Either the cheers got more difficult or I just lost my touch at it; and I could tell Elena was also having the same trouble. I glanced around trying to keep up with all the other cheerleaders when my name and Elena's rang to my ears.

''Elena, Skye why don't you just observe today'' Caroline suggested sweetly.

I simply nodded and walked towards the bleachers Elena at my side.

''This is not our fault cheer just got more….developed'' I tried cheering us up only earning a small smile from Elena. When I glanced towards the football field and I saw Stefan run towards it with his football gear on it. A smile lit my face,

''uh I'll be back'' I said absentmindedly as I walked past Elena and went towards the football field. I stood silently on the corner where none of the guys could see me. Stefan seemed to always amaze me; he was playing better than any guy I've ever seen. He moved at easy without breaking a sweat. I glanced back at the cheerleaders thinking, I had loved cheerleading so much but why the sudden change. I simply felt like cheerleading wasn't part of my life anymore, but I knew for sure I needed to change.

_**Stefan's POV**_

I was deep in my thoughts when I stepped in my room and the person I least wanted to see was sitting on my desk with an all familiar journal in his hands.

''How were tryouts? Did you make the team?'' he smirked looking down at my journal.

''Very Emerson the way you reveal you're soul in so many adjectives'' he smirked as I snatched my journal from his hands.

''What are you doing here?''

''I've come to apologize, I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching and I want us to start over, we need to put the past behind us, you're my little brother and if you wanna live a normal happy human life than I want that for you…maybe even I can do that to; I can learn to be a none living, living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us '' he said with a straight face. I analyzed his features for any sign of lying but he held a complete sincere face until he ended up laughing in my face breaking all hope my brother was capable of changing for the sake of our brotherhood.

''you know it doesn't have to be this way Damon''

''of course it doesn't'' he smirked before he continued ''I saw Skye today not to mention Elena they looked so…perky in their little short shorts especially Skye; she just has that spunk that reminds you of her doesn't she'' he mocked I stepped forward ready to lunge at him but he raised his hands in mock defeat.

''simmer down I didn't even go near her; I've got my own cheerleader now which reminds me I gotta run I have a date'' he smirked rubbing his hands together ''sweaty palms, wish me luck'' he mocked before disappearing out my door.

**A/N: So this isn't much but like I said ill probably have the rest done by Friday! So don't stop reading ill eventually catch up with the serious and add some twist ive been thinking of already! So like I say in every chapter REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	7. Friday Night Bites Part 2

~The Vampire Diaries~

**A/N:Ok so heres this incredibly short chapter :( i have my the part the goes after this once but since im sharing a computer and i just got it fixed (it being my fault it broke) my brother is keeping me away from it. But i figured this chapter is better than nothing and well it keeps you all with me for awhile until i can update again which will probably be in a month or so. (I also have court coming up and you can expect me to get grounded for that -_-) Anyways here you go! enjoy! and review :)**

**Special Thanks to my beta/bff HayatoxAkemi :D**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the vampire diaries (even though i wish i did)**

_**Skye's POV**_

"You explain it! Last night I'm watching my favourite show and a commercial break comes on and I'm like 'I bet it's that phone commercial' and sure enough it's the guy and the girl they fly to Paris and they fly back and take a picture'' Bonnie ranted while Elena helped me unwrap the ''home cooked meal''.

"Oh come on that commercial is on a constant loop'' I said poking her side lightly.

Bonnie pouted grabbing another plate for our, or should I say my very special guest.

"Fine, Well how about this, today I'm obsessed with numbers, three numbers, I keep seeing eight, fourteen, and twenty two how weird is that?'' Bonnie said wide eyed.

''Maybe we should play the lottery'' Elena said seriously bringing a smile on my face as we high fived each other jokingly.

''Have you talked to your grams?'' Elena asked while I nodded in agreement.

''Gram, Grams!'' I exclaimed using Sheila's nickname I had given her when we were younger. They ignored my comment oh so rudely.

''she's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch, I don't wanna be a witch, do you wanna be a witch?'' Bonnie pouted towards me.

''I don't wanna be a witch, do you wanna be a witch?'' I asked Elena as we both turned our gaze to her.

''I don't wanna be a witch'' she repeated while me and bonnie cracked a smile.

''Putting it in a nice bowel isn't going to fool anybody Stewart'' bonnie smirked towards me while I dumped the pasta into Elena's fancy bowl.

''Better than serving my cooking'' I said sticking my tongue at her.

''yeah we wouldn't want that! Now where are the serving spoons?'' Elena mumbled.

''It is your house'' I mumbled while bonnie smiled.

''Middle drawer on your left'' spoke bonnie.

Elena looked at bonnie weirdly while I shrugged, Elena reached to open the drawer and sure enough, the serving spoons were there.

''Weird?'' I said glancing at Elena.

''ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times'' Elena dismissed.

''yeah that's it'' bonnie said completely serious when the doorbell rang making me jump slightly.

''ok he's here, don't be nervous guys, just be your normal loving selves'' I smiled nervously feeling the butterflies in my stomach again while bonnie nodded nervously as well completely frozen while Elena pushed me towards the door.

(Dinner Time)

This was certainly not going according to plan. The awkward silence was so painful I thought I was going to pass out, and if I was feeling this uncomfortable I could imagine how Stefan was feeling.

''Did tanner give you a hard time today?'' I asked trying to lighten the mood.

''well he let me on the team so I must have done something right'' he smiled at me smile towards him in response.

''Bonnie you should've seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him-''

''Yeah I heard'' she cut me off as I glanced at Elena that sent her a glare.

''Why don't you tell Stefan about your family'' Elena jumped in trying to help.

''divorced, no mom, live with my dad'' she said bluntly, I had to stop myself from kicking her under the table.

''No about the witches'' I added.

''Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool'' I emphasized the cool part while bonnie sent me a glare.

''cool isn't the word I would use'' she said.

''Well it is certainly interesting, I'm not too versed but I do know that there's a history of Keltic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s'' Stefan said his attention focused on Bonnie.

''My family came by a way of Salem'' Bonnie informed

''Really? Salem witches. I'd say that's pretty cool'' Stefan said glancing at me with interest.

''Really? Why?'' Bonnie asked curiously while Elena nodded as well.

''Salem Witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformiting.''

''Yeah. They are'' Bonnie smiled proudly, I smiled at Elena as she gave me a discrete thumbs up when the doorbell rang.

''I wonder who that could be'' Elena muttered excusing herself from the table.

''I'll be back'' I said standing up as well and walking along side with Elena, she opened the door and there stood Caroline with a cake in hand with Damon Salvatore right behind her looking slightly out of place.

''Surprise, Bonnie said you were doing dinner so we brought dessert!'' Caroline said in her usual perky tone.

''oh'' Elena said slightly surprised while I leaned on the door while Caroline smiled at me brightly.

''Hope you don't mind'' Damon said smoothly.

''Of course not'' Elena said while I nodded in agreement. Caroline waltzed inside handing me the cake, knowing I had come up with the idea of dinner. When I felt a hand on the small of my back and I heard Stefan almost demand Damon why he was here.

''Waiting Elena to Invite me in'' Damon said softly stepping closer to the door while I looked at him weirdly.

''oh yeah you can-''

''no, no. no, he can't come in, he uh can't stay can you Damon?'' Stefan cut Elena off while I stepped away from him slightly as his eyes shifted between mine and Elena's but landing on Damon.

''get in here'' Caroline almost demanded.

''Were just finishing up'' Stefan attempted once more to prevent Damon from joining us which I found very odd.

''Its fine'' I Said with a welcoming smile

''yeah, just come on in'' Elena smiled, walking towards me and taking the cake off my hands and standing beside Caroline. I slowly shut the door while I sent a glance at Stefan while he looked at me apologetically.

''You have a beautiful home Elena'' Damon said charmingly.

''thank you'' Elena smiled at Damon as his eyes flickered to me for a second before shifting back to Elena's.

**(After Dinner)**

''I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team! Tyler must be seething! But good for you, you go for it'' Caroline rambled, as we all sat in Elena's nice living room. I sat next Stefan his hand placed lightly on my knee and Elena seated in the armchair with Bonnie to give me and Stefan some ''room'' she joked while Caroline sat next to Damon on the love seat.

''that's what I always tell him, you have to engage, you just can't sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it'' Damon added.

'' Yeah Elena and Skye weren't so lucky today its only because you guys missed summer camp, God I don't know how you're ever going to learn the new routine'' Caroline drifted reminding me of our cheer practice failure earlier today.

''I'll work with them, they'll get it'' Bonnie went in for the save but Caroline continued.

''I guess I can just put them in the back'' Caroline continued while I simply sent a small smile towards Elena while she looked down at her cup absentmindedly.

''you know, you both don't seem like the cheerleader types'' Damon said. I just smile and took a sip of my drink when I stopped hearing Caroline's harsh words.

''oh it's because their parents died, yeah there just going through a blah phase, I mean they used to be way more fun; and I say that with complete sensitivity '' Caroline said.

While I lowered the cup slowly, looking away from her apologetic look. While Elena practically glared at her alongside with Bonnie.

''I'm sorry Skye and Elena, I know what it's like to lose both of your parents, in fact Stefan and I have watched nearly every single person we ever cared about die.'' Damon added almost sympathetically.

''We don't need to get into that right now, Damon'' Stefan said stiffly while I glanced at him taking his hand in my own.

''you know what, your right Stefan, I'm sorry, the last thing I want to do is bring _them_ up'' Damon said apologetically, while Stefan Squeezed my hand almost reassuringly while my curiosity seemed to arise at the mention of _them_.

''One more'' I heard Damon call towards me. I turn around and see him strutting towards me with a glass in hand I smiled at him.

''Thank you'' I said when I gasped seeing the cup almost break but in a second Damon caught it without effort, I let out small laugh pushing my dark brown loose curls behind my ear and grabbed the cup from his hand.

''Nice save''

''I like you, you know how to laugh'' Damon smiled as well, while he stood beside me while I stood over the sink.

''You make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time'' Damon said dragging out the ''very''.

''Earlier you mentioned them, who else did you mean other than Scarlett?'' I asked curiously.

''Katherine, her younger sister'' he muttered thoughtfully.

''How did they die?'' I asked reaching to place a plate in the dishwasher only for Damon to take it out of my hand and place in there himself.

''Fire, tragic fire'' he said almost pained.

''Recently?''

''it seems like it was just yesterday'' he said with a light shrug.

''What were they like?''

''Scarlett was beautiful a lot like you in that department but Katherine was beautiful was well, Scarlett and Katherine were very complicated and selfish, at times not very kind but very sexy and seductive, they could've been twins'' he muttered the end.

''So which one of you dated Scarlett first?'' I asked handing him another plate while he chuckled almost like I was missing something.

''Nicely deduced, ask Stefan I'm sure his answer differs from mine'' he replied closing the dishwasher, I felt his piercing blue eyes look back at my grey eyes and I felt uncomfortable for a second like he was reading my mind. I swiftly moved to the island and began to fold the small table cloths to keep my hands busy.

''I'd quit cheerleading if I were you, this goes for Elena too'' he said sitting on the stool next to me helping me fold the cloths.

''why do you say that?'' I said with a small laugh.

''Oh I saw you at practice, you looked miserable'' he exclaimed.

''oh you saw that''

''am I wrong?'' he asked glancing up at me from his sitting position.

''I used to love it, it was fun, but things are different this year, everything that used to matter doesn't anymore''

''so don't let it, quit, move on, problem solved, tada'' Damon said making me laugh lightly.

''some things could matter again'' I sighed.

''maybe, but seems a bit unrealistic to me'' he said as he stared into my eyes seeing something flash in his eyes before it disappeared before I could make up what it was, I looked down at my nails almost shying away from his gaze before I spoke up.

''I'm sorry, about Scarlett and Katherine, you lost them too'' I said my sincerity clear in my voice as he looked at me almost surprised for a moment as he held my gaze when a familiar voice broke our trance.

''hey, need some help?'' Elena said almost sheepishly.

''sure, why not?'' Damon smiled invitingly at Elena as we got to work.

* * *

><p>''I like your room'' Stefan commented looking around my girly decorated room.<p>

''I wish I could've have dinner here but my brother would have interrogated you and I'm sure he would have scared you away from me'' I pouted jokingly as he chuckled.

''but tonight wasn't so bad, I had fun''

''that makes one of us'' he groaned slightly while I put my hand on his leg reassuringly.

''come on, your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be'' he slowly stopped me from rambling as he put his soft finger against my lip, before reaching forward and finding its way to my neck bringing me closer to him until our lips met in a sweet romantic kiss. Until it got more passionate and soon the book was pushed off my lap and Stefan crawled on top of me our lips never separating, before I switched us positions and I was on top, now pulling my shirt off of my body glancing down at Stefan and continuing our passionate kiss, when I pulled away as he started to pull off his shirt, but just as his shirt was pulled over his head I wasn't staring at Stefan's warm green eyes but into Damon's cold blue eyes. Immediately I let out a scream and pulled away from him banging against my dresser...

I sat up with a gasp; my heart beat pounding against my ear drums. I immediately looked around my room as if something was to jump out at me but I found nothing. I stood up groggily and grabbed my empty glass of water and slowly made my way downstairs in hopes to forget the nightmare I had just had.

_''hope you enjoyed your dream''_

**A/N:So heres the incredibly short chapter. i hope you guys liked it! please review! it means the world to me to know that some of you like it! also if you would like to give me any suggestions you want to give feel free to send them my way :) PM or review. Anyways on another note isnt this season going really good! like omg its soooooo exciting! ok well i gotta go! BYE! P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	8. Friday Night Bites Part 3

~The Vampire Diaries~

**A/N:****Ok so after a month i think i finally uploaded another part! Sorry for not uploading faster but school is killing me! especially now since its coming to an end already! I'm so freaking excited for school to end! anyways heres the third part! enjoy!**

**Special Thanks to my Beta: HayatoxAkemi! :) Shes awesome!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the vampire diaries! (i wish i did!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skye's POV<strong>_

The sun was shining and the birds were singing while I got ready for the big game today. I walked out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body towards my bed where I had placed my cheerleading uniform. I looked down at it remembering how happy this uniform used to bring me when ever there was a game, but now the only emotion that it brought me was sadness. The words that Damon had said last night flashed through my mind for a second. I shook my head and walked towards my dresser mirror and gazed at my reflection, I bit my lip while his words continued to play in my mind.

''_I would quit cheerleading if I were you''_

_..._

I laughed along with my distant friend veronica when I caught eye of Stefan. He had his jersey on giving him the ''jock'' appeal.

''Oooo, look at you, you look hot in your jersey'' I said with a grin. He chuckled and looked at my attire, a plain jean skirt with an aqua shirt, some black boots and my bag slung over my shoulder.

''What happened? No more cheerleader?'' he said with a teasing smile.

''nope, I quit, I'm a quitter' I said with a small shrug and pout.

''no, hey, you suffered a great loss, your not the same person, you should be looking ahead, you should be starting over'' he said grabbing my hands gently.

I gazed up at him a small smile playing at my lips. I couldn't stop the butterflies as they came when Stefan said those words, how he can understand me like no other person. I reached up in my tip toes and pecked his cheek earning a smile from his part. He let go of my hands grabbing something from his pocket.

''I hope you don't think this is to soon or weird but I uh wanted you to have this'' he said.

I looked down at the object in his hands while he flipped the lid open. Inside there was a silver pedant, it had a sort of design wrapping around it like vines, a single red gem placed on it. It was truly beautiful.

''Oh my God, Its beautiful'' I gasped slightly picking up the necklace gently.

''its something that I've had forever and I've never wanted to given it to someone until now, I'd very much like it if you wear it for me for good luck'' Stefan said looking down at me.

I couldn't contain the wide smile that came to my face as he said those words while I looked down at the pedant in my hands when I suddenly smelled something exotic coming from the pedant itself.

''is that rose that I smell?''

''no it's a herb, its nice huh?'' he said with a knowing smile.

I smiled brightly back at him.

''I love it'' I said truthfully.

He reached for the necklace while I handed it to him so he could put it on me. I turned my body and held my naturally curled hair up while he clipped the necklace around my neck.

''I wanted to thank you, for pushing me to try out for the team, it feels really good'' he said once he finished placing on the jewelry

I faced him once more and let my hair fall back to my shoulders.

''were a pair, I quit, you start.'' I joked grabbing his hands gently.

He let out a small chuckled and looked down at our entwined hands before he gazed back at me.

''hey…were a work in progress, we'll figure it out'' he said reassuringly, bringing any thoughts of doubt disappear.

He placed his hand on my arm while I placed my palm against his cheek as we slowly leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that I wish would last forever. I gazed back into his emerald eyes while we stared genially happy. He mouthed a goodbye to me as I did the same, I turned around and I couldn't help but smile ear to ear tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I find it hard not feel this happy or carefree when ever I'm with Stefan, he brings out the once happy go lucky girl I was used to be. He simply brings out the best in me.

...

The day soon turned to night and the football game was an hour away from starting, I stood next to Elena as we listened to what ever speech mister Tanner was saying. When I caught ever of Stefan standing with the rest of the football team, he looked back at me and smiled as mister tanner sent his appraise to Stefan, I clapped along with the rest of the school our eyes never leaving each others, we reluctantly looked away returning out attention back to Tanner. Elena and I cheered to mister tanners words when suddenly I saw people looking away from tanner and towards the parked cars. I grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her along with me so we wouldn't lose each other in the crowed. I sped up my pace when I saw Jeremy on the floor with Tyler on top of him hitting him over and over. We quickly ran towards the fight when I noticed Stefan had pushed Tyler away but then as Tyler struggled with Stefan Jeremy grabbed a broken bear bottle and lunged at Tyler.

''Jeremy, no!'' I yelled when I saw the bottle collide with Stefan's arm.

I stood there shocked for a second gasping, but then I made my way to Stefan when Elena ran past me to help Jeremy that was bleeding severely. I went to Elena's side while she scolded at him.

''What the hell Jeremy!'' she said. She tilted his head and shook her head ''I'm getting a first aid kit'' she then ran back to her purse and left me there with Jeremy.

''Jeremy tilt your head up, your bleeding!'' I said grabbing his face.

''I'm fine!'' he growled pushing my hands away, when I was hit the smell of alcohol.

''yeah you smell fine!'' I accused, he glared at me.

''Just stop! Stop acting like you care'' he growled walking away.

I stood there shocked from his outburst when I remembered Stefan. I turned around and made my way towards Stefan.

''Oh my God! Your hand'' I said reaching for his hand but he pulled away.

''No, no its fine'' he muttered.

I grabbed his hand shakily.

''Is it deep?'' I said opening his palm but to my surprise there was nothing.

I slowly looked up Stefan confused.

''I saw it was-''

''He missed, its not my blood'' he wiped his hand on his jeans and showed me his palm again.

''see I'm fine'' he said.

''N-no, I saw it, the glass cut your hand'' I stuttered.

''I'm ok'' he said reassuringly.

''Its almost kick off time, ill see you after the game'' he continued, I simply nodded and soon he walked away leaving my thoughts to be scattered all over the place.

...

I sped walked where I knew for sure Bonnie would be at along with the rest of the cheerleaders. She caught sight of me and walked over to me.

''Hey! Where've you been?'' she asked.

''can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no joke response''

''yeah, of course, what is it?'' she asked worriedly.

''the bad mojo, when you touched Stefan and you had that reaction…'' I trailed off

''You know what, forget I ever said that, your little dinner party plot totally won me over'' she said with a small smile.

''no, Bonnie, seriously what was it? Did you see something? Or…'' I sighed looking at her.

She shook her head almost sadly at me, she sighed before she looked back at me.

''it wasn't clear like a picture, like today I keep seeing the same number I told you about, 8-14-22...'' I nodded for her to continue.

''when I touched Stefan, it was a feeling, it vibrated through me and it was cold and…it was death; its what I imagined death to be like''

...

I walked towards my car with my mind completely blank. Unanswered questions flooding my mind, I dropped my purse into the trunk being tired of carrying it all day long. I slammed the trunk closed and turned around. I let a gasp while I suppressed the scream that had risen up my throat when I saw a familiar man standing in front of me.

''Damon…you scared me, what are you doing here?'' I stuttered trying to catch my breath.

He glanced over his shoulder as if checking if someone was spying on us.

''I'm hiding from Caroline'' he whispered cupping his hand over his mouth as if saying a secret.

''and why is that?'' I whispered back yet some annoyance written on my face.

''I need a break, she talks more than I can listen'' he said his voice returning to normal.

''that could be a sign''

''well, she's a little young'' he said with a small smirk.

''not much younger than you are''

He chuckled and stepped closer and gazed down at me.

''I don't seeing it going anywhere in the bigger picture, she can drive me crazy '' he said with a small shrug.

''Caroline does have some really annoying traits but we've been best friend since the first grade and that means something to me'' I said looking at him offended, while he could stand there and disrespect Caroline.

''duly noted, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable that's not my intention'' he said looking at apologetically but I couldn't bring myself to believe him.

''yes it is, other wise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning to everything you say'' I said crossing my arms looking at him now very annoyed. Any positive thoughts I had of him disappeared at this moment.

''your right'' he said with chuckle.

''I do have other intentions, but so do you'' he said wagging his finger at me.

''really?'' I said sarcastically.

''I see 'it, you want me''

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at what he just said.

''excuse me?'' I said raising my eyebrows, surprised at what he just said.

''I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me, you think about me even you when you don't want to think about me, I bet you, you've even dreamt about me''

I looked at him fully dazed at what he just stated, my mind running wild than It already was at his words. His mesmerizing blue eyes stared into my grey ones, feeling a pull towards him. He stepped closer while I stayed frozen.

''and now, you want to kiss me'' he said with a smirk, he slowly leaned in when I fell out of my shock and slapped him, he stumbled back not from the force of it but from his shock but recovered looking back at me.

''what the hell!, I don't know what game your trying to play with Stefan here but I don't want to be part of it and I don't know what happened in the past but lets get one thing straight, I am not Scarlett'' I said my anger getting the best of me. I sent him one last glare before I walked past him fuming and determined to not let the eldest Salvatore brother get to me, because one thing I was positive of, was that I was sure as hell not going to be another Scarlett to the Salvatore brothers.

_**Stefan's POV**_

I stood there thinking back to the incident with Jeremy and Tyler while matt walked away from me, my mind went back to Skye and how shocked and horrified she looked when she saw me get hit with the broken bottle, and the look of utter confusion her beautiful face held when she saw my once injured hand completely fine. When a sudden clap stopped my thoughts, I turned around and there stood my brother.

''isn't that nice, Stefan joins the team and makes a friend, and its all so rah, rah go team! Yeah!'' Damon mocked.

''not tonight, I'm done with you'' I said turning around but there he stood, appearing in front of me.

''Nice trick with Skye, let me guess, vervain in the necklace'' he said rolling his eyes.

''I admit, I was a bit surprised its been a while since anybody can resist my compulsion where'd you get it?'' he smirked.

''doesn't matter''

''I guess I can seduce her the old fashion way, or I could just…eat her'' Damon said.

''No, your not going to hurt her Damon'' I stated walking up to my brother.

''No?'' he questioned.

''because deep down inside there's a part that feels for her, I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have become the monster you pretend to be''

''who's pretending?'' he smirked.

''kill me'' I challenged.

''well, I'm tempted…'' he trailed off.

''No, your not, you've had lifetimes to do and yet, here I am, I'm still alive and there you are, your still haunting me, after 145 years; Scarlett is dead, and you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do, and that my brother, that is your humanity''

We stared down at each other, his eyes were filled with hatred directed towards me, while I looked at him knowingly.

''Salvatore! What the hell, we have a game to play'' Mister Tanner yelled, while I continued my stare down with Damon, his gaze turned into a smirk as he looked over my shoulder.

''if that's my humanity… than what's this?'' he grinned mischievously, as he disappeared before my eyes and appeared behind Tanner, I saw Damon's face turn to the monster he claimed to be, his eyes darkening and his fangs extracting as he bit viciously into Tanner's neck. Mister Tanner's horrified eyes stared into mine while Damon drained the life out of him and dropped his lifeless body on the floor. Damon turned around the familiar veins under his eyes pulsing as he looked at me daringly.

''any one, any time, any place'' he said challenged darkly before he ran of disappearing into the night.

...

''what kind of animal could be doing all of this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town'' Skye's voice trembled while I helped her into her jacket. I softened her hair down comforting.

''I don't know'' I repeated cupping her face, gently. She grabbed my hand and looked at my palm.

''I was so sure you cut your hand, I saw it'' she said gently.

''I'm fine, your fine, were fine, that's what matters'' I said grabbing her face again and stroking her cheek with my thumb delicately, we rested our foreheads together, feeling safe and secure in each others presence before I wrapped her in a tight hug, wanting to never let go of her, wanting to never let go the one person that can bring out the good in me.

...

_I felt there was hope. That somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human. Normal. But I was wrong, theres nothing human left in Damon. No good. No kindness. No Love. Only a monster. Who must be stopped__._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hope you guys liked it! i spent all night writing it for y'all. Ok who saw the season finally of The Vampire diaries? i cried my eyes out! I dont want to spoil anything for those of you who havent seen it but it was an incredible episode! Also guys dont forget to review! they simply make my day! so Review, Review, Review! (also Happy Mothers day! ive been Blasting turn to you by justin bieber all day! isnt my baby sweet for making that song for his mom :P) That is all! Bye Guyyyyzzz!**

**PS. If i dont update in forever doesnt mean i left the story, if i ever do decided to stop writing i will tell y'all :) ANNNNDDDD i recently got the hang of twitter. im so happy lolz. that is all.**


	9. Family Ties Part 1

~The Vampire Diaries~

**Special Thanks to my beta StuntedDarkness**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the vampire diaries!**

* * *

><p>''<em>The real animal is still out there. Waiting for me. Challenging me to fight back to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?<em>

_**Skye's POV**_

''Logan Scumfell'' my brother announced.

I walked into the living room lifting the small box where our family's most sentimental belongings were placed. I looked at my brother like he completely lost his mind as he sat on the couch eating a bowl of cereal.

''Uh, who are you talking to?'' I asked, he looked up at me amused.

''the news guy'' he chuckled.

''also known as Logan Scumfell, what Jenna likes to call him'' he continued

''I'm still lost'' I said confusedly.

''Did mom ever tell you why Jenna moved away from mystic falls?'' he said with a teasing smile while I quickly realized what he was saying and my face fell in realization.

''No way! Jenna and that guy?'' I said with a grin. He simply nodded with a small smile I glanced back at the tv screen while Logan Fell continued to report that the culprit for these animal attacks was finally caught.

''he's cute'' I said with an approving nod.

Jason glanced at me sending me a glare, and turned off the tv.

''uh I mean, ew boys, yuck'' I said with an innocent face.

''he isn't cute, he's a complete douche. He broke Jenna's heart'' Jason said, his voice held distain towards the man that broke his good friends heart.

I simply nodded with a small smile still on my lips and walked out with Jason following behind me carrying his now empty bowl. I took a seat on our dinning table taking out the pocket watch our family has passed along with some other significant jewelry.

''what are you doing with that?'' Jason asked curiously while he washed his bowl.

''I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood that they would loan it to the founders council for their heritages display'' I answered carefully cleaning the old bulky ring that had belonged to my father.

''I wonder how much this stuff is worth on eBay'' Jason asked holding great grandma Ana's wedding ring. I sent him a glare and took the ring from his hands before I spoke up.

''funny, Jay. You're not gonna find out'' I said narrowing my eyes at him while he shrugged in response while he put on his coat when suddenly the doorbell rang.

I stood up and walked to my front door wondering who would come visit us. We usually never had visitors. I opened the door and was met with a pair of bright green eyes staring into my grey ones.

''Hi'' Stefan spoke with a small smile tracing his lips. I immediately felt the butterflies in my stomach hearing him speak.

I smiled brightly at him and grabbed his hand and tugged him inside the house. I slammed the door shut and I grabbed his face placing a sweet and gentle kiss on his lips.

''Hi'' I replied after I broke the kiss with a grin matching Stefan's.

''Hello'' I heard my brothers voice call.

Both Stefan and I stood up straight, my heart beat increasing realizing my brother hasn't officially met Stefan.

''Jason, this is Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend, Stefan this is Jason my brother'' I said nervously. Stefan smiled politely at brother as well as Jason.

''Nice to meet you Jason'' Stefan said holding out his hand for him to shake.

''You to Stefan, nice too finally meet the guy that makes my sister smile so much'' Jason said sending me a grin while they shook hands.

''I gotta go to class, you kids don't have too much fun alright'' Jason said narrowing his eyes at me while he gave me a small goodbye hug.

''Bye Jason'' I laughed as he shut the door. My gaze fell back to Stefan while he looked at me with a glint in his eyes.

...

We soon found each other kissing passionately in my room. Our lips moving in sync in a loving kiss that could last forever. Our lips didn't break away as Stefan slowly laid me down, his hand cupping my cheek while we lost ourselves in this heated kiss, until he suddenly pulled away, sitting up and panting as if to gain control. The smile never left my face despite him pulling away from me. I sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

''hey are you ok?''

''yes, I'm fine'' he breath out.

''sorry'' he continued.

''Maybe we should press pause'' I added. He finally met my gaze and sent me a smile.

''Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit…''

''Yeah'' I finished with a grin plastered on my face. He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

''Yeah'' he added standing up and sat on my window seat looking at me.

''How good do you look in a suit?'' I questioned.

''I can pull one off''

''How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founders party?'' I asked a small smile playing on my lips.

''They still do that?'' he asked putting on his discarded shoes.

''Have you been to one before?''

''No, the Salvatore's don't get invited anymore.'' he informed.

''Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom, she was really involved in the Founder's council and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring but…''

''I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Stewart.'' Stefan cut me off, stopping my rambling and making my heart flutter from his gaze never leaving mine.

''The pleasure is all mine Mr. Salvatore.''

...

I was at the Gilbert's house, so that Elena, Bonnie and I could all get dolled up for the Founders party when the doorbell rang. Elena had told me earlier that Tyler was stopping by for our things that we loaned for the party so both Elena and I walked towards the door with our items in hand.

''I'm here for my mom, supposed to pick up a box…'' Tyler's voice filled my ears.

'' it's right here.'' Elena called, while we both handed him the box.

'' Please be careful'' I stressed.

''Yeah be careful with it, dick.''

''Hey. Not now, ok, guys? Please?'' Elena pleaded while I simply nodded in agreement.

''I'm fine, he's just being a punk.'' Tyler added with a distasteful glare at Jeremy.

''I got your punk'' Jeremy said annoyance clear in his voice.

''look Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom I'll see her tonight.'' I said trying to stop this confrontation.

Elena nodded and grabbed my hand leading me back to the kitchen. When I heard the door close I glanced over my shoulder. Jeremy stood there his face filled with anger, he looked back at me and that same hurt expression came across his innocent face, he shook his head and stormed up stairs leaving me with a knot in my throat. I never meant to hurt him, I never meant to cause that pain that flashed every time he looked at me, I never meant to lose him as my friend and I certainly never meant to break his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Bleh so this chapter is incredibly short but that just means the next one will be longer :) i would just like to say thank you for all the nice reviews! they really make my day!**

**Also i really fangirled so much when i saw that 'Castiel Salvatore' reviewed my story! shes like an awesome writer and im obsessed with her story 'Outrunning The Past' and too see that she left me such a nice review had me fangirling so much lol. im a dork like that haha. Also Shout out to grapejuice101! sorry if it seemed like i ignored your review! your welcomed to send me any ideas or suggestions i would love to hear them. From any of you guys :). But seriously thanks guys for the reviews they never fail to make my day**

**So the season finale of TVD had me bawling like a baby for. I like seriously cant wait for season 4. im kinda disliking Elena now. shes all whiny now and reminds me so much of Bella from twilight(which i also like) So im hoping Damon ends up with another chick. Elena is such a bitch to Damon sometimes tbh lol. I also have a major crush on Klaus now, i really hope they bring back joseph morgan, hes to sexy to not bring back as Klaus. **

**Im currently obsessed with Teen Wolf, and since TVD is on break it works out perfectly and keeps me busy haha. Derek is so sexy and his bad boy vibe reminds me of Damon hehe, Stiles is cute and adorable and Scott is just hot haha. **

**So now that im on break ill going to try to update every thursday, in honor of TVD lol it wont be that hard since i stay up all night and sleep all day ._. The first chapter might always be shorter than the second part just because i have a crappy laptop that like burns out. Ok i think im done with my incredibly long rant. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :)**

**P.S. if any of you guys have suggestions on any good TVD stories or Teen Wolf stories i would love to read them. Also if any of you guys could make me a banner or cover for my story that would be awesome and i would love you forever :) Thanks.**


	10. Family Ties Part 2

~The Vampire Diaries~

**Props to my amazing beta _StuntedDarkness_! Check out her new story 'Fact or Fiction'!**

**Disclaimer: sadly i dont own this amazing show -_-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skye's POV<strong>_

''Delicate Flower versus Naughty Vixen?'' Bonnie asked once we reentered the room.

''Tough call. Can we mix them?'' I asked while I sat next to bonnie, my mind still somewhat clouded.

''Look at you, getting all pretty for your date'' Bonnie mused nudging my shoulder.

''You seem happyish'' She added.

''I am-ish'' I said with a small smile.

''Tonight's gonna be a good night.''

''But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked into the door'' I said narrowing my eyes at her.

''What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want ruin the night.'' she said not meeting my determined eyes.

''Bonnie, out with it'' Elena said impatiently also wanting to know what our friend has been dying to say.

''Okay, but it has to go in the vault because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed'' she stressed looking between Elena and I.

''Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story.'' she sighed. I looked at her with my undying attention while Stefan's name spiked my interest even more.

''Do you know what happened with his Ex-girlfriend Scarlett? Or should I say Scarlett and Katherine?'' she corrected.

''I know that both brothers dated the sisters and that's why they have issues''

''Yeah, they both dated the sisters only that Scarlett chose Damon, and well Katherine as well, and that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up, he manipulated Scarlett, he filled their heads with all these lies until finally it worked and Scarlett turned against Damon'' she ended. I looked at her dumbfounded, is she talking about the same Stefan that I'm currently dating?

''That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's, I mean could you seriously picture Stefan doing those horrible things?'' I said defensively.

''I just wanted to let you know.'' she said with a simple shrug.

''Anyways if this was true, his past relationships are none of my business''

''Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar, that is your business'' Elena added thoughtfully while she put on a clear coat of nail polish. I sent her a small disbelieving glare. I couldn't believe they were thinking this about Stefan they knew he was a nice guy.

''Stefan is none of those things.''

''Yeah, How do you know?.'' Bonnie asked.

I looked at her ready to respond when I found myself with a loss of words. Doubt started to creep in my mind and I was left speechless while she sent me a small sad smile. Was Stefan capable of all those horrible things? How well did I even know him? Did I even know the real Stefan Salvatore?

…

Bonnie, Elena and I were crowded in Elena's bathroom while I did my hair. Elena and Bonnie were doing their make up when the phone rang. Elena ran to answer the phone, while bonnie and I bopped hips to the beat of the song. After I finished my hair I could hear Elena's footsteps stomping towards the bathroom once more. She walked right past us, annoyance clear in her face while she burst through the doors to Jeremy's room. Bonnie and I waited patiently in her room, when she came back in looking guilty.

''What was that about?'' I asked curiously.

''Jeremy took the pocket watch, I accused him of selling it so he can buy pot when it wasn't that, and now I feel like a complete bitch.'' she sighed.

''Hey don't worry about it he'll get over it, why did he take it in the first place though?'' Bonnie asked.

''It goes to the first born son, his father gave it to him and he was going to give it to Jer'' Elena sighed.

''It's a loan, my brother was fine giving his ring for the party and Jeremy will be fine, he'll get it back, now let's finish getting dolled up'' I said trying to lighten the mood.

…

When Stefan and I arrived at the Lockwood mansion the doubt had all but disappeared from my mind, while we walked up the steps of the beautiful house. I spotted Mayor Lockwood and sent him a shy wave.

''Hi Mayor Lockwood.''

''Hey guys, Come on in'' he said cheerfully before he ran off to attend to more of his guest.

I held onto Stefan's hand while he led me towards the dance floor in the back. Suddenly he stopped and pulled me back, I looked at him questionably, but he just leaned down towards me and pecked me on the lips. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks for a second, while I wasn't able to conceal the small grin finding its way onto my lips, and even though I could see the love and adoration in his eyes that I was sure matched my own, the doubt began to worm its way back into my mind. Did Stefan really do those things that Bonnie told me about? I didn't want to believe that it was true, because Stefan was so romantic and gentle, that I couldn't picture him being so spiteful and cruel towards his brother. But then again how much did I really know about Stefan. He is so secretive about his life that makes me think he is hiding something major from me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ok incredibly short especially after the long wait but i wanted to get something out before i told you guys something. ok so im going to make a few changes with the previous couples. like Jeremy and Skye would be changed, especially since i had them dating and i now just realized they would be half cousins. i would be scarred for life if that happened to me so im going to change that, unless you guys have any suggestions then im all for it. Also this took so long because well i had lost my muse to write this story, i rarely wrote and if i did i wrote in short chunks just for the heck of it. But that is going to change because im working on all the chapters already, im ahead of by two i think, so ill have those out soon if you guys are still reading it lol (obviously now i dont have the excuse of having a crappy lap top because we got a great new desktop so yeah ^-^). sooooooo yeah thats everything, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****! **if i see that at least some of you guys are still reading it ill update saturday or sunday :) oh and a quick change im gonna tell you guys that Skye's complete name is Serena Skye Anderson, i forgot to add that but yeah she hates being called Serena lol

P.s. ok so i recently fell in love with Supernatural, i freaking love Dean, hes my bby and ive been really inspired to write a story about him, something that really doesnt go with the show but idk (ive written a lot of TVD stories that go off the show but im to nervous to post them incase they really suck haha, same goes for SPN lol). BTW you guys should check out my friends new story "**Fact or** **Fiction"** its a love triangle between Klaus, her OC and Elijah, i mean c'mon who wouldnt want to read a story involving these two babes? ;) also thanks to my awesome buddy **_grapejuice101,_ **for helping me also with some decisions about the story and her AWESOME cover/banner!

**Don't forget to REVIEW! Bye!**


	11. AN: Hey guys!

**_A/N:_** H_ey guys! sorry this isnt an update but i wanted to stop by and tell you guys that i got a new laptop thats completely mine! using a desktop that i had to share with my family wasnt working out which is why i havent updated and also lack of wanting to write tbh._

_I had lost my muse to write because so many things have been going lately but i promise this weekend ill have a COMPLETE chapter posted since im trying to avoid the troubles of everyday life lol :)_

_Also during my absense i finally got to think where i wanted to take this and ill be going back and changing a few things, if its anything drastic ill let you guys know :D well anyways i hope you guys didnt leave me because this summer i plan to catch up! so expect many updates :) _

_Btw one of the things i will mention that i sort of added is Skye's name. i changed it to Serena Skye Anderson, but she prefers her middle name, thats all im saying lol ;)_

_Stay fabulous and you all shall see a new chapter very soon ;) _

_PS: If you guys have any questions youre welcomed to PM, or review ill respond to both :D_

_~Spreading-Love ( was x1Sweetie1x)_

_**ALSO! I'm going to be fixing all my chapters all this week. Well at least the ones i had uploaded back before i had a Beta and are just a plain hot mess xD K now im done. **_


End file.
